The Third Brother
by Guardian-Of-Quiet-Waters
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya was 4 years old when he became Kagami Tetsuya and moved to the states. Now a freshman in high school, he has returned with his brother to Japan with plans to become the Serin High's new basketball club manager…. Wait what! (Warnings- AU, and obviously Kuroko is a bit OOC)
1. Chapter 1

_He could smell the metallic tang of blood, he could taste it in his throat, bubbling up, making him chock for air. The pain, the pain was everywhere. He wanted to move but his body refused to listen, he wanted to scream but nothing would come out. He was all alone, everything was dark… and cold…and empty… He didn't want to be alone! He was scared, so scared! Some on help me!_

"Tetsuya! Time to get up!" Kagami Taiga bellowed bursting into his brother's room quite noisily, waking Kagami Tetsuya with a jolt then crashing to the floor as a result. At this Tagia just laughed good-naturedly as he went to help the other boy up. "Well at least your really awake now, we've got school in a hour or so so get dressed quick while I make breakfa- Hey what's wrong?!" The slightly older boy suddenly exclaimed noticing the tear trails down Tetsuya's cheeks.

"It's nothing… just that old dream again." He dismissed flatly, wiping away the traitorous tears quickly.

"Okay…" Taiga said with a accepting but sad sigh, nothing more needing to be said. After a moment he just patted the smaller boy's shoulder fondly before exiting the room, closing the door with a soft click. Now Tetsuya was the one to sigh, he hated making Taiga worry about him, why couldn't he stop having that stupid dream? Today was suppose to be a good day, it was the first day of school back in Japan and on their own too. Or at least until their father, or in Tetsuya's case, adopted father, finished up his job in America to come join them, but it would more then likely be later rather then sooner.

"You almost finished?! Food's done!" Taiga shouted from the kitchen. Tetsuya didn't shout back, but simply walked into the small dining room at sat down to eat just as larger boy was putting the food on the table.

"Itakiamasu." Tetsuya said, polite as always, before they both ate hurriedly and ran out the door in order to make it to their new school on time. After all, today was the recruitment day for the school's different clubs, including the Basketball Club.

"Hey, Taiga-nii do you really have any clue at all where the basketball club's table is?" Tetsuya questioned the larger boy beside him with a very skeptical look.

"Sure I do! It's… um…" The larger Kagami sibling swung his head around in an attempt to save his pride but was having no luck seeing anything through the ocean of students that surrounded them. With a exasperated sigh the smaller, teal-haired boy held up a single hand signaling for Taiga to wait and began weaving through the massive crowd fairly easily and soon spotted a group of second year students promoting the Basketball club. But Taiga had apparently gotten impatient and had plowed his way through the crowd using his massive hight and size to follow after Tetsuya. He didn't pause for a second, coming to tower over the sempais' easily.

"Um…" Was all a sempai with a cat shaped mouth managed to squeak at the sight of him.

"Where do we sign up for the Basketball Club?" Taiga growled, but not angrily.

"We?" The cat sempai managed to get out.

"Yeah, me and my brother!" Taiga growled again but obviously had no patience, hinted by the fact that he lifted the older boy by the back of his collar, before telling him to lead the way. The boy just nodded rapidly, apparently now fearing for his life.

"Taiga-nii that's rude, you should put him down." Tetsuya reprimanded bluntly. To this Taiga just rolled his eyes but released the cat boy who now realized Tetsuya's presence with surprise.

"Thank you." He whispered to Tetsuya gratefully. "I'm Koganei by the way." He told both of them his voice back to the normal volume. "The Basketball club's table is just over here…" He pointed in a direction and the two brothers followed him as he lead them onward.

"Riko-san, Hyuga-kun, brought us some new recruits!" The boy, Koganei shouted to the two students, a boy and a girl, who were sitting at a table labeled for the Basketball club leading the Kagami brothers over to them. For a few moments both sempai's were stunned silent by the overpowering persona that was Kagami Taiga. But they recovered from their shock fairly quickly.

"Only one Koganei? I thought you had more?" The boy at the table with dark hair and glasses asked in a puzzled tone.

"Ano… I am Kagami Tetsuya and I would like to apply for the manager's position…"

"GHOST!" The girl at the table shrieked, falling backwards in her chair in shock. But she wasn't alone the boy at the table with her also cried out in shock when Tetsuya spoke as well.

"Oi! That's my brother,and he's not a ghost!" Taiga growled indignantly, but his words held no bite, as if he was use to this sort of reaction, which he was mostly likely.

"Its fine, Taiga-nii. Um, miss…?"

"ah, gomen, gomen, I'm Riko Aida. And the boy next to me is Hyuga Juppei. Nice to meet you."

"Kagami Tetsuya, nice to meet you. As I said before Riko-sempai, I would like to apply for the manager position if it's available."

"Ah, um, yes it is… but are you sure? It's usually seen as a more feminine position…"

"It's fine, it doesn't matter. And I promise I will not disappoint you." At that Riko didn't try dissuading the boy any further and handed him a form to fill out.

"Well okay, glad to have you. And I'm assuming you want to be a player?" She asked turned to address the other recruit now.

"Yeah." Was his one syllable answer, as both he and Tetsuya filled their respective forms fairly quickly and turned to leave.

"Hey wait! You didn't give a goal or a reason why you play!" Hyuga called after them.

"Japanese basketball is the same everywhere, I really only joined cause Tetsuya had wanted to." And with that cryptic reasoning both Taiga and Tetsuya Kagami were gone.

"Those two are defiantly not normal… Transfers from america, one a wild tiger and the other a almost invisible ghost. "This year's first years are ridiculous, that's for sure." Riko said slyly to no one in particular.

It was a early evening the next day when the first years who wanted to join the basketball team arrived to meet their new captain and coach. Kagami Taiga was there next to the other first years but his brother had apparently not come with him. "Neh, isn't the manager cute?" One of the new recruits whispered to another.

"Yeah if only she was a bit more feminine…"

"Wrong, morons!" Hyuga-sempai chided bluntly, bashing them from behind with his fists.

"I am Riko Aida, the team's coach." The girl announced happily with a smile.

"Eh?! We thought it was the old man over there!" At this they pointed to the elderly man sitting in a chair against the gym wall.

"Oh that's Takeo-senesi, He's our club's Sponsor." Hyuga clarified with a wave.

"Good, now that you all have met Takeo-sensei… Take off your shirts!" Riko ordered with a pleased smirk.

"WHAT?!" The first years exclaimed in shock, but all did as they were told. Once they had the girl coach began walking down the line of them listing effortlessly exercise info about every one of them as well as things they could work on.

"How is she doing that?!"

"He father's a prominent sports trainer, being surrounded by that sort of things everyday as a kid, she developed an ability to see one's body in stats and numbers." Just as Hyuga finished his explanation Riko reached Kagami Taiga and was staring at his body in utter shock. His numbers were through the roof! These were not the kind of stats a first year in high school should have!

' _There is no way of telling how much potential he has! Such raw talent!'_ She thought to herself with awe.

"Coach!" Hyuga called out snapping Riko out of her daze. "You got them all right? Kagami was the last one."

"Oh okay! But wait, where is Kagami Tetsuya? If he's going to be the manager he's going to have to be more on time!"

"Coach! He'll be here any minute, there is some people he had to see before coming today." Taiga declared loudly.

"Gomenasai, I am sorry I'm late. It won't happen again."

"Wah! Riko shrieked when the said boy practically materialized right next to her. The boy was wearing casual, but actually quite stylish clothing. A white, tight fitting tee with a V collar with a lightweight black jacket over it and matching black pants, all in all Tetsuya looked quite handsome. But that wasn't what caught Riko's eyes, it was the body that was visible from under the said clothing that peaked her curiosity. "Nice to meet you again, Kagami-kun?" She paused realizing the problem she now had with having two people with the same last name. "This going to become confusing… Would it be alright if I called you Tetsuya-kun?"

"I don't mind." Tetsuya said in his usual monotone manner.

"Well good to have you Tetsuya-kun. We were just getting started. But.. Tetsuya-kun… would it be alright if you took your shirt off for me?" At this Hyuga looked surprised that she had ask him to strip as well, after all he was just going to be a manager, not play in games. "We can do it later if you don't want to do it here." Riko offered in a serious manner, obviously aware of something the rest of them weren't.

"It's fine, I'm not ashamed." Taiga looked like he wanted to protest but was quickly silence with a look from Tetsuya. The small teal-haired boy removed his shirt and the body she was greeted with made her eyes go wide in surprise.

"Alright, thank you Tetsuya-kun." The female coach said quickly returning her gaze to the rest of the first years. If Kagami Tetsuya didn't want to play she really didn't have the right to force him but it was obvious that the small boy did love the sport and could have been a true prodigy if he had not been injured.

 _Yup, this year's defiantly going to be a ridiculous one._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Thanks for your patience! So here is chapter 2 at last. :)**

"So Tetsuya-kun how does it feel to be back in Japan?"

"It feels fine Tatsuya-nii. Though I am happy that I got to visit my parents again."

"That's good. No one giving you any trouble?" Tetsuya just inwardly sighed, sometimes his brothers could be such mother hens.

"No, I am fine Tatsuya-Nii. And Taiga-Nii is doing okay too." Now there was a heavy silence. Tetsuya had predicted such a reaction but Tatsuya needed to hear that Taiga was okay. Tetsuya knew it would eat the older boy up not knowing but his pride wouldn't allow him to ask.

"Tetsuya! Dinner!" Taiga called from the kitchen.

"I have to go."

"Okay, same time next week?"

"Yes. Bye Tatsuya-nii.

"Bye Tetsuya-kun." And just like that they both hung up at the same time, leaving Tetsuya with that sad feeling he always got after talking with his honorary and far away brother. The longstanding stalemate between his two older brothers was still as saddening as ever.

When Tetsuya finally entered the kitchen he didn't say a word and simply sat down across from Taiga at their table and began eating the food that the other boy had put there while Taiga continued to stuff his cheeks like a squirrel.

"So what's Coach got you doing as the manager?"

"She wants me to accompany her to look into possible teams for us to have a good practice match with, just to start."

"Cool! But just out of curiosity, you know who the Generation Of Miracles are?"

"Taiga-nii really is a idiot…"

"Wha- That's not fair Tetsuya! Who are they?! Are they strong?"

"Yes, apparently they are a group of basketball prodigies who were all on the same team in their middle school years winning 3 consecutive titles and have now all split up to attend different high schools this year in order to find out who is the strongest among them."

"Awesome! I can hardly wait! I'm so excited!" Taiga grinned maniacally looking very pleased. But then his expression changed to surprise and confusion. "But how do you know all that anyhow?!"

"Tatsuya-nii told me…" That shut the bigger Kagami up right away. "One of them is attending his school and is thereby on their team." He finished as expressionless as always. Kagami didn't really look satisfied, apparently he wasn't going to leave it at just that.

"Your still talking to him every week huh?"

"Yes." Was Tetsuya's flat response and Taiga didn't push further, though it was most likely because how awkward the conversation had become. So the two of them finished their meal in heavy silence until Taiga spoke again his tone heavy and almost sad.

"Dr. Fugioka called, he wants to meet some time with you within the week."

"Tetsuya-kun!" Riko called out to the teal haired boy from down the school hallway as she walked over to him the next day. "There you are! I have a school I think will be perfect for a practice match! I would like you to go with me to meet with their coach as our new manager."

"Sure Riko-san, which school?"

"Kaijo! And get this! This year they got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kisa Ryota!"

"Well they won't disappoint us then."

"Exactly! Now I already got permission for you to miss your next classes so lets move it, my dad is already outside to drive us over!" And without pausing for moment she grabbed his arm and hauled him out of the school building towards the waiting car.

- **Kaijo High School a little bit later…** -

When they arrived they were greeted by the captain of the team, who greet them kindly enough and told them that it would would be completely fine to have practice match with them but apologized when he informed them that they wouldn't be able to meet the coach today because he was currently out and wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

"It's fine, Thank you for you time and I look forward to a good match."

"And us the same, I suppose we'll see you then?"

"Count on it, good day Kasamatsu-kun." And with that the two of them excused themselves and began heading back towards were Riko's father was waiting with the car. But just as they were leaving out of nowhere a tall very handsome blonde barreled past Tetsuya knocking him down, apparently not seeing him in his haste.

"They won't leave me alone Sempai! Save me!" The blonde teen wailed at the team's captain. Not hesitating for a moment the older teen whacked the other over the head angrily.

"That's your own problem moron! Now apologize to the other kid you just ran over getting in here!"

"Eh?! There was someone there?!"

"Yes idiot! Now apologize!"

" Ehehe… gomen… didn't see you there!" It was barely an apology but Tetsuya took it in good faith.

"It is fine." He replied calmly, patting off the dust as he stood back up.

"Eh?! You look so weak!" The blonde exclaimed suddenly when he got a good look at the person he was apologizing to. And while Tetsuya was usually a patient, forgiving person he really couldn't stand being called weak, his one pet peeve if you will, he had worked hard to become strong and if **that** had not happened he knew would have been able to show it.

"That is rude."

"But it's true! Why should I lie?!" The blonde was not helping his case at all and Tetsuya was only becoming more angry.

"Would you like to be proven wrong?"

"What? YOU want a one-on-one with ME?!"

"Yes." Tetsuya answered coldly, but most wouldn't have noticed the change. But the other boy just laughed outright at this.

"Your joking!"

"No I am not, I have no sense of humor." At that tall blonde's expression became serious almost sinister.

"Very well, but your just digging your own grave."

"We shall see." Was all Tetsuya said as he removed his Gakuren and grabbed a basketball from a basket before tossing it to the blonde teen harshly. Riko looked like she wanted to try and stop the smaller boy but the look on his face said nothing said would sway his decision now.

It started out simply enough with the blonde pulling a quick fake past the smaller boy, smirking as it worked. But he hadn't moved more then two paces when suddenly Tetsuya was in front of him again. "Wha-?!" He exclaimed in shock, what had that happened?! How had the pathetic looking boy moved that fast?!

"You are got going to win that easily." And Tetsuya pivoted on his left foot knocking the ball from the other boy's hold, taking the ball for himself, and completing the turn began dribbling down the court in the other direction, all of it done again at an astonishing speed. The Blonde's shock didn't last and soon he was racing after him but as he ran he was surprised to realize he wasn't gaining on the other boy. It wasn't like he wasn't moving fast but no matter how the tall blonde ran the teal haired boy seemed to still be two paces ahead. But suddenly the boy seemed to stumble, losing his hold on the ball. Then he stopped altogether, dropping to on knee, not even bothering to chase the ball that was now rolling away from him, and simply stared at ground.

"Tetsuya-kun! Are you okay?" Riko asked coming to jog over to the smaller boy. "Ah…I got carried away." Was all he said in his usual expressionless manner. "Tagia-nii and Tatsuya-nii are going to be angry…." Tetsuya murmured to himself as he continued stare strangely at the floor. And now Riko was more confused then ever about her strange, new manager. Meanwhile the Kaijo team captain who had been watching and the tall blonde were both still reeling from the shocking display.

"That was amazing! How did you do that?! Lets keep going!" The blonde exclaimed suddenly racing over to Tetsuya, looking at him with totally adoration. "Neh! What's your name?!"

"I am afraid we will have to stop here, and it is rude to ask for another person's name without given your own first." Tetsuya responded politely but flatly as he stood from his kneed position on the floor to face the blonde.

"Eh?! Why?! And you don't know who I am?!" The tall teen exclaimed in complete shock. "Not at all?!" Tetsuya shook his head. "Well I'm Kise Ryota, part-time model and member of the famed Generation of Miracles, even if I am the weakest one of the bunch." He said the last part with light chuckle.

"Nice to meet you Kise-kun, I am Kagmai Tetsuya."

"Kagamichi it is then!" Kise exclaimed cheerily but the smaller teen looked at him in confusion. "I add 'chi' to the names of people I respect!" He explained, still looking strangely happy.

"Call me what you want." Tetsuya said with shrug, turning to snag his Gakuren on his way out, with Riko hurrying to keep up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tadaima…" Tetsuya called out softy into the apartment. But as he entered he felt a presence he knew well and slowly, tentatively turned to face his brother.

"I just got a call from Coach asking if you got home okay. And when I asked why she would worry, she told me about your little match." He said it all in a calm, level tone but anyone could tell just by looking that Taiga was anything but, on the contrary he looked down right furious. "Care to explain your sudden lack of any sense?" He was now practically towering over Tetsuya, glaring down at him, arms crossed across his chest. Tetsuya didn't say a word but simply glared right back and shoved right past his much larger sibling, and slammed his bedroom door shut with a bang. But once he was safely inside his room he crumbled to the floor unable to stand any longer. For a few moments he just lay there on the cool, wood floor, only aware of the muscles in his legs and arms that were now shaking, pain stabbing him with every movement. He could feel the burn of unshed tears in his eyes, tears of frustration.

Eventually Taiga came to knock on Tetsuya's door, but when there was no response he entered the room. And he was greeted by the sight of Tetsuya, who was still on the floor, fast asleep. The teen sighed in defeat and lifted the smaller boy, mentally reminding himself to make the other boy eat more, he was way too light, and laid him gently onto his bed. Grabbing a warm blanket from the closet he threw it over Tetsuya before turning to turn the light off and close the door softly behind him.

"Good night Tetsuya. We'll fix this, I promise."

Soon the next day came and brought with it Serin's practice match against Kajio.

"Couldn't sleep last night or something Kagami-kun?"

"Shut up." Taiga growled, the shadows under his eyes more obvious then ever as the whole Serin Basketball team, including their Manger and Coach, walked together.

"What are you, 5? Your like a kid thats too excited about a field trip." Hyuga growled back. But it was Tetsuya who stepped up to defend Taiga, knowing the real reason for his lack of sleep.

"Please don't be cruel Hyuga-sempai. Taiga-nii just had a lot on his mind." At that Hyuga went quiet with a shrug and they walked in silence until they reached Kaijo.

"Amazing! You can really tell they value sports here!" Koganei commented as they all admired the extensive number of gyms and sports amenities in awe, and mild envy.

"Kagamichi!"

"Kagamichi?" Taiga blinked in confusion at the strange nickname and turned to Tetsuya for an explination. But Tetsuya gave none and simply shrugged faintly at his brother.

"I came to show you the way! I can't have you get lost and not have our rematch!" The blonde teen that Tetsuya now knew to be Kisa Ryota, called out as he raced over to them and moved to grab Tetsuya in a tight hug. But was stopped by Taiga, who had moved to stand between them, blocking Tetsuya from Kisa.

"Who the hell are you?" Kisa demanded with a frown, apparently not pleased that he had been blocked from the teal haired boy.

"His brother." Taiga snarled with an intensity that any sane person would have retreated from. But no one ever said Kisa Ryota was a sane person.

"Okay, great, so could you move, I want to talk to Kagamichi!" The Blonde answered in a completely dismissive manner. And only succeeding in angering the redhead even more.

"Taiga-Nii, please calm down." Tetsuya said bluntly just as he knocked Taiga's knees from under him, which effectively removed his brother from his defensive position, thus allowing Tetsuya to speak to the other teen at at last.

"Tetsuya!" Taiga growled indigently at the smaller boy who promptly ignored him.

"Thank you for coming to show us the way. But as to a rematch, I believe you misunderstood. I am just the Manger, I will not be playing in any matches, practice or otherwise." Kisa just stared at him in shock.

"Your just the Manger?!" He finally choked out.

"Hai." At that Kisa seemed to loose the ability to form words, his mouth opened and closed but no words were coming out. And Taiga seemed to be far too pleased with the Kisa's reaction. He moved ruffled Tetsuya's hair fondly while grinning wickedly at the blonde teen.

"Yeah be ready to have your ass kicked again pretty boy!" But Kisa's shock seemed to vanish instantly at Taiga's antagonizing words.

"I have never lost." He retorted sharply. "Though Kagamichi was pretty close. And that's why I will respect him. But the only one losing today will be you." He challenged back his eyes taking on that dangerous glint once more.

"Bring it!" Taiga retorted back instantly. As they continued to glare at one another Tetsuya just sighed and walked past them, soon followed by the rest of the Serin team leaving the two idiots behind. It didn't take too long for them to realize they had been left behind and raced to catch up.

But just as they reached the gym Tetsuya's phone rang out. He removed the phone from his pocket and frowned when he saw who it was from.

"Riko-san, may I get this?" He asked her holding the ringing phone out for her to see.

"Sure Tetsuya-kun, just make it quick, okay?"

"Hai, Arigato Riko-san." And he moved away from the team somewhere private before answering the call.

"You didn't inform me you were back in Japan." The caller stated with complete confidence, but also a hint of disappointment when Tetsuya picked up.

"I didn't see a reason to tell you Sejiro" There was a faint sigh on the other end. "Let me be. I am a Kagami." Tetsuya could hear the scoff of disbelief from the other boy.

"Not an issue. And I'm not going to let this go. You will come back, no matter what you do. Now have a good game Kuroko Tetsuya, try not to let your team loose too badly." And with click the caller hung up without so much as a goodbye. Tetsuya had to really struggle to suppress the urge to throw the phone. The other boy really was the only one who seemed to be able to truly irritate Tetsuya, and so easily. He had to take a moment to compose himself before entering the gym and headed towards Riko, partially watching his brother and his teammates who were warming up. But he was all too aware of the net that was dividing the gym in half when he walked over.

"Riko-san? Why do they have the gym divided?" He asked in his usual flat manner. Riko didn't say a word but he could practically see the flames of rage surrounding her, she looked fit to kill.

"Apparently we're just a sideshow to them! They aren't taking us seriously at all!" Taiga told him furiously, slamming down on the hoop so intensely that the it was broken straight off backboard. Now that got everyones attention. Most just stood there gapping in awe at what he had just done. But Tetsuya just looked from the hoop to his brother, then back to the hoop.

"How much do you think a backboard costs?"

"Eh?! We have to pay for it?!" Taiga exclaimed loosing the cocky smirk he had been wearing after his little display and exchanged it for one of mild panic. As the two sibling seemed to fall into a gloom at thought of having to pay for a new backboard the rest of the occupants of the gym continued to stare, not sure what to make of the strange pair. Some were whispering that they hadn't even realized the teal-haired boy had entered until he had spoken to Taiga. While others were looking excited at the idea of having a real challenge.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, but it seems we will have to play full court… surely that won't be a problem?" Riko asked a rather heavyset man that was apparently the coach of Kaijo's team, with a beaming smile, not looking sorry in the least. The other coach looked furious but answered with a forced politeness that it wouldn't be. And so the game began at last.

The game was impressive, and very close. But when the buzzer rang out, signaling the end of the game, the score was 98 to 100 and in Kaijo's favor. They had actually been tied for a brief time but Kisa finally went all out in the last two seconds and scored the deciding point. Though through the entire match Kisa had kept eyeing the younger Kagami curiously when ever he got the chance. Eventually the Kaijo captain got sick of it and kicked the blonde model harshly from behind.

"Why do you keep looking over there?! The game's on the court baka!" The older boy snapped angrily.

"But Kasamatsu-sempai! You saw him play me yesterday! Why isn't he a player?!" Kisa wined, but apparently that was not a smart move because he got bashed over the head none to gently for his question.

"Baka! That none of your business!" He reprimanded Kisa sharply. "But if I had to venture a guess as to why… it's probably due to an injury of some kind." That seemed to shut Kisa right up because for the rest of the game he stopped casting glances towards the Serin bench when he wasn't on the court. And when he was he remained focused on the match. But as soon as the two teams shook hands Kagami grabbed Tetsuya and flung him over his shoulder effortlessly.

"Taiga-Nii what are you doing?" Tetsuya asked with a small exasperated sigh.

"Making sure you don't try to escape. Coach we're going now." He declared loudly.

"Um okay..." And with that the tall redhead player proceeded to march out of the gym, still carrying Tetsuya over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Tagia please put me down."

"No."

Authors Note- Sorry for the wait! I hope you liked it! :] And please review! And thanks for reading my story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- I did it! Here is, the fourth** **chapter** **at long last! Thank you all for your** **patience! I hope you enjoy it!**

The next day the Kagami Taiga came to practice alone even though everyone had seen Tetsuya during the school day. And when asked where Tetsuya was he just shrugged and say that his brother had only told him that wouldn't be joining them for practice, and the statement was further confirmed by the coach when she joined them.

"Tetsuya-kun will not be with us today, I asked him to pay a visit to some of our opponents for the Inter-High." But Taiga was not pleased to hear that in the least.

"WHAT?!" Taiga looked like he wanted to hit something, or someone…

"Bakagami! Calm down! I'm not an idiot like some people! The coach snapped at him, whacking the taller boy over the head with her clipboard. "I made him swear to not play, and I have him sending me update texts ever 10 minutes just to be sure he sticks to it." That seemed to cool the fiery teen down at least a little. And he returned to practice with only minimal grumbles of dissatisfaction. Practice was almost over when Tetsuya entered the gym.

"Tetsuya." Kagami announced, being the first to spot his brother when he entered.

"Oh Tetsuya-kun! Finished with your tasks?" Riko greeted him.

"Yes Riko-san, but I think we have a new problem."

"What? What do you mean?" She asked him with a puzzled look.

"Shinkyō has a new player, and he's very tall."

"Eh? How tall?"

"Two meters tall." That got her attention very quickly.

"That's insane! Are you serious?!" And without pausing for a moment snatched the boy's phone from his hand to look at the photos and video he had taken. Then shrieked in frustration when she saw them, realizing the problem wasn't even just the hight, both his arms and legs were insanely long as well.

"Shinkyō? As in Shinkyō, the team we are playing first?!" Hyuga asked worriedly at Riko's reaction to Tetsuya's report. But she didn't answer his question, quickly becoming serious.

"Okay listen up you all! We have 2 weeks before our first match, no breaks from here on out! You won't even have the energy to complaining once were done!"

"Hai!"

"And Kagami-kun, from now on you will be needing a special training menu. And I'm making Tetsuya-kun in charge of it. I trust that is okay with you?" She asked the teal haired boy.

"Completely Riko-san." A flash of excitement crossing his usually expressionless face and Taiga looked like he had just swallowed a fish. He knew things were going to be getting very interesting with Tetsuya in charge, and that was putting it mildly.

And so just like that they all began the insanity that was preparation for the Inter-high.

In the time before their first match Tetsuya made Tagia his training menu from hell and along with it several mysterious sessions with Mitobe one on one, all centered around dealing with the new problem player from Shinkyō. Tetsuya's expression didn't often vary but as the days past the team couldn't help but think that Tetsuya seemed much happier. And in comparison, Taiga looked more exhausted then ever before. But without fail, when the day of the first match arrived, Taiga was incomprehensibly energized.

"You ready to do this Tetsuya?! I am! We're gonna kick their butts!" The redhead declared quite loudly as he raced into the living room of the apartment where his younger brother was with a wide grin of excitement despite the early hour.

"You are too loud Taiga-nii. But yes, I believe your right." Tetsuya answered his brother with a small smile of his own, not as big but equally expressive, as he finished pulling on his jacket. "See you at the game." Was all he said as he headed for the door and Taiga didn't ask for more, he needed no explanation, he already knew were Tetsuya was headed.

"Say hi for me?"

"Sure thing Taiga-nii." Another smile but a bit sadder and just like that Tetsuya went out into the cold, sunday morning alone, closing the door gently behind him as he did.

He had only stopped to buy flowers so Tetsuya was quite surprised when he was beaten to his parents graves by another person, and also one the last people he had expected to be there.

"Hello Tetsuya." He couldn't help a small flinch at sight of his cousin's cold heterogeneous eyes of red and gold.

"Hello Sejiro. What are you doing here?"

"I am here to see you, since you refuse to give me your address." Tetsuya just sighed again in exasperation, Sejiro could be so impossible at times.

"There is a good reason for that."

"Ah, Kagami-kun."

"Yes, my brother. He doesn't like you."

"I still don't see why, it was only that one time…"

"You almost stabbed him." Tetsuya's expression was so frigid it could have passed for a glacier.

"The key word being _almost_. But in truth I don't like him as well so I'm not really inclined to apologize. But we are getting off point. Come home Tetsuya, my Father is willing to-"

"He didn't accept me before why would he now? I refuse go crawling back to that man. I have siblings, a father. I have a home now…."

'Then why are you here?" The words stung like a slap to his face. Tetsuya stiffened sharply at them.

"You are not the boy I knew. He never would have said something like that."

"Maybe your right. Who know maybe things could have been different…" He trailed off with a bitter smile, so filled with pain Tetsuya almost wanted to look away and just for a moment both eyes were the same deep red, it was so brief he almost missed it. "I see I won't be able to sway you. How about a friendly wager. If you can best all of the Generation of Miracles and win either the inter high or the winter cup I will let you be with your new family and you won't ever have to see me again, if you wish. But if you lose to any of them you will return to the Akashi family with me." The short redhead 's eyes were again cold and unmovable, practically daring Tetsuya to refuse. Tetsuya paused, hesitating to accept, but he couldn't ignore what he had seen and the faint pang of guilt that followed it. So with heavy trepidation he took the outstretched hand and shook it.

"It is a bet. Now if you'll excuse me I have a match to win."


	5. Chapter 5

The match against Shinkyo actually went exceptionally well, not to say it wasn't hard won or a challenge but the in the end the victory was Serin's thanks to Tetsuya's training for Taiga and Riko's strategies leaving all of them with a pleased and excited energy.

But while he was celebrating too, Tetsuya's wager with his cousin weighed heavily on his shoulders. He knew there was a good chance that he had been too hasty in making such a bet. There was no way he could explain it to either of his brothers, they wouldn't understand. What he really wanted was to be able to play with them but he knew it was a hopeless wish but his heart still ached at the thought. Serin would be playing Shutoku and Seiho, two kings, in a row, there was no way his body in in it's current state would survive that, let alone a normal game. But besides his own unrealistic aspirations there was another rather troubling situation to be dealt with. The situation was that Shutoku had acquired a Miracle of their own, Midomari Shintaro and he didn't know anything about him besides that he was one of the Generation of Miracles and was said to never miss a shot, ever.

-x-

Tetsuya found himself wandering towards street basketball courts the day after the Shinkyo match. The courts were all but empty except for a single dark-haired teenager who was shooting baskets by himself. And he was good at it too, ten in a row at least from when Tetsuya had started counting, but on the the eleventh shot he suddenly misjudged the distance. The dark-haired teen could only wince as the ball bounced sharply off the rim of the basket and coincidently landed right in Tetsuya's hands.

"Hello, you are pretty good." Tetsuya greeted to the other teen when he turned to look for the ball that had gotten away. Surprisingly the dark-haired teen didn't seem shocked at his suddenly being there, like he had somehow noticed Tetsuya like a normal person. Only Taiga, and occasionally Tatsuya, had ever been able to do that...

"Thanks! You like basketball?" The black-haired teen asked him cheerily as he jogged over.

"Yes I do." Tetsuya replied evenly, his curiosity growing.

"My name's Takao, Takao Kazunari." He said with a wide grin and stretched out a hand to Tetsuya.

"Nice to meet you Takao-kun, I'm Kagami Tetsuya." He answered politely, placing the basketball on the ground before taking the offered hand.

"No WAY! Are you serious?! How are you in Japan?!" Takao exclaimed loudly taking Tetsuya by the shoulders and gave him a wild shake. When Takao finally ceased his shaking Tetsyua replied but was confused.

"I don't understand... what do you mean Takao-kun?"

"Your Kagami Tetsuya, nicknamed 'Little Wolf' in America, right?!" Tetsuya could not disguise his shock. That nickname had been something he had gotten in street courts of LA when he had begun living there with Taiga. Of course, it was before **that** had happened too, but all the same, it wasn't like he was famous or anything and he certainly wouldn't have expected any Japanese person to have heard of him...

"Yes, but that was quite awhile ago... and in America."

"Well you see, my older brother is a huge basketball fan and when he did a foreign exchange in America a few years back, LA to be specific, he heard about you and even saw you play a game with your brothers in the street courts. He said it was amazing to watch you play! He couldn't believe a ten year old could play like you did! He wouldn't stop talking about you for weeks. He's totally your fan and by secondhand knowledge me too!" Takao proudly explained, with a beaming smile. Tetsuya found himself at a loss for words, and it took him several minutes to fully gather himself to speak again.

"While I am very flattered to hear that, I'm afraid I can't play like I did before and before you ask why, lets just say that I would rather not discuss the reason."

"Okay, fair enough." Takao agreed with a friendly smile as he picked up the basketball Tetsuya had placed on the ground earlier. "But you can still play at least a little right? Shin-chan is such a stick in the mud about practicing, he's the one who kicked me out of the gym actually so I came here to just mess around. Besides, playing with another person is much funner then playing alone." The dark haired teen said with another smile.

"I can play... but not for very long and only certain things." Tetsuya explained monotone as always.

"That's totally fine! Is shooting okay?"

"Yes, that should be fine as long it's not for too long." And so the two of them practiced and played, all the while casually chatting about just pretty much anything, mostly small stuff like their favorite food, hobbies, favorite subject and so on but surprisingly the topic of which schools they each attended was left unaddressed. It was Takao who did most of the chatting but Tetsuya would answer when asked a question, and listened to the other teen's exuberance quietly but happily. But soon it began to grow dark and Tetsuya knew that Taiga would begin to wonder where he was so he bid his talkative new friend a warm goodbye, though not before sharing numbers, and headed back to the apartment he and his brother shared in a far better mood then he had been in just a few hours earlier.

-x-

Tetsuya and Taoko actually ended up talking quite a bit after their odd meeting, particularly since the black-haired one seemed to have taken quite the shine to Tetsuya and had made it a point to text or call the smaller boy at least once a day, if not more. And it was actually during one of those random conversations that Tetsuya suddenly came up with a rather interesting idea. It was a bit of a gamble but if it worked it could give Serin a fighting chance against the Kings and just maybe the Miracles too. So as soon as he could Tetsuya sought out Riko Aida to get her thoughts on it and hopefully a agreement.

"You want Izuki-kun to become a pass specialist?!"

"Hai, Riko-san." Tetsuya answered flatly not blinking an eye at her disbelief. "We wouldn't have much time to work with it but I think I can make it happen. Izuki-sempi is perfect for the role and it would give us a good advantage against the Kings to go along side Taiga-nii." He explained to her.

"I don't know Tetsuya-kun… It's a bit risky, Izuki-kun is already our point guard. You think you can make it work?"

"Yes." Riko growled as she tousled her hair in indecision. A minute or two more passed and finally the female coach sighed and turned to face her team's manager once more.

"Fine, I'll ask Izuki-kun. It'll be up to him if he is up for the task, but I'll ask him."

"Okay Riko-san, thank you."

"We'll be counting on you Tetsuya-kun if he agrees."

"Hai, Riko-san."

-x-

In the end Izuki actually agree to give it a try and immediately started in on his new training menu that written up for him by Tetsuya, though with some help from Riko too. The pun-making point guard took on his new load with passion and determination. Izuki had already possessed a fairly passive presence, though nowhere near Tetsuya's level, so it was actually fairly straightforward as to how to teach him. All Tetsuya had to do was show him how to increase his lack of presence, teach him the basics of misdirection and interweave it all to work with his point guard position. It was easier said then done but when the day of their match against Seiho high arrived Kagami Tetsuya was fairly satisfied with the results, for the time anyway.

"Are you ready for this Izuki-sempai?"

"Defiantly Tetsuya-kun, we'll win. Just leave it to us."

"Hai." The teal-haired boy agreed with a small but warm smile as they followed the rest of the team out of the changing rooms towards the court. And when they arrived Tetsuya moved to follow Riko over to the benches to go over their strategies for the game one last time while Serin began to warm up.

Once everything had been finalized with Riko, the younger Kagami brother turned his focus to their opponents, Seiho. Their players all appeared to be of rather average hight and strength besides their center and captain Tsutomu Iwamura, who was wide though only being just over average hight and was very strong. But Tetsuya had done his job and gotten all the info he could on their opponents and because of this he was also aware of another player besides Seiho's captain who could be trouble, a freshman named Tomoki Tsugawa. Tsugawa was a dangerous player too because of a special talent he possessed to be able to shut down any player who had the misfortune of being marked by him, and Tetsuya had seen plenty of recordings to back this information up. But that would of course mean that Taiga would be undoubtably marked by him in this match.

"Woah! Red hair! Scary!" A wiry, almost bald teen from the Seiho team suddenly commented quite loudly, pointing a finger at Taiga. Tetsuya placed him instantly as Tomoki Tsugawa. "Hey Captain! Serin is really weak but they do have one strong player!" Tsugawa shouted back to the the tall and broad center for Seiho. Which of course angered Serin quite a bit, especially since they had gotten a similar same mocking from their previous opponent. Riko in particular looked furious.

"That brat, he's got some nerve." She snarled, flames of rage surrounding her. She looked like she might hit the audaciously freshman but was beaten to it by the freshman's captain, who calmly bash him over the head with a rather large fist.

"itai! captain!" Tsugawa whined rubbing his sore head.

"I apologized, sometimes he doesn't know when to to be quiet." Iwamura apologized, casually hauling the offender up by his uniform.

"It's fine. It won't matter once we beat you." Hyuga responded cooly.

"The strong win, we are strong, you are not. It is as simple as that." And with that the other captain turned and dragged Tsugawa back with him to their team's side of the court.

"We have got to beat them no matter what!" Taiga snarled furiously to his brother.

"I agree Taiga-nii, I agree."

 **Authors Note- YES! I AM ACTUALLY ALIVE! And I am so happy! 32 favorited and 50 follows! Wow! Thank you so much! I really do like this story and I'm so happy that so many other do too! I am looking forward to being more constant with my updates for this story. But I want to give a fair warning that the basketball side of this story is gonna be a bit lacking... This is for several reasons but mainly that I am really not very good at writing out a basketball match, and that I have a very minimal knowledge of basketball in general, but I will do my best. I might gloss over some games a bit if I feel they aren't at least fairly important to the plot line or character development, like I did with the Shinkyo match, but I will try to keep it to a minimum. I am going to be mainly focusing on Tetsuya's interaction with the GoM , his brother, and Serin. And the slow unveiling his past as well as why he can't play in games anymore. Oh and yes, I did decided to have Tetsuya teaching Izuki to take on the role Tetsuya had in the original storyline. I know it's a bit of a big twist but I felt that is would be interesting and I also felt it was needed. I hope you all are okay with it... But anyway, thank you all very much for your support and please leave a (hopefully positive) review! Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Riko asked her team, all business. She was answered with several nods. "Good! Lets do this! Serin FIGHT!" She roared excitedly, quickly joined by her players before they marched confidently onto the court to line up for the beginning of the match. Then the ball was thrown and it was on. But as they played Tetsuya smiled inwardly to himself, because knew something that Seiho didn't. Taiga would have good advantage against this team in particular if Tomoki Tsugawa didn't get in the way that is… Their old martial arts based playing style was actually very similar to his own old playing style, the one he had used against Taiga since they were both was four years old and it would defiantly showed very quickly.

"Haha! This is easy compared to playing Tetsuya back in LA! You got nothing!" Taiga crowed as he almost effortlessly broke past Seiho's defenses and continued to do so as the first quarter progressed. This of course shocked Seiho quite a bit and quickly had Tsugawa become Taiga's mark at the start of the second quarter. And then there the trouble began. Taiga then began to earn one foul after another, and he was up to four by the end of the second quarter, all curtesy of Tsugawa's defense, taunting and it wasn't helped in the slightest by Taiga's terribly short temper. So Tetsuya didn't hesitate to stab his brother painfully in the side when he began to complain about being taken out.

"I agree with Coach. The player with four fouls should wait patiently on the bench."

"Tetsuya you-" Taiga began to growl at his brother but suddenly lost all of his anger the instant he met Tetsuya's gaze. The smaller boy's eyes were smoldering with a dangerously cold fire.

"Please do not get kicked off court I would give almost anything to be on Taiga." Tetsuya told him in English so only Taiga was the only one to understand and Taiga found he could say nothing. So Taiga simply subbing out with Koganei dutifully and took the space next to Tetsuya on the bench as their sempai's dished out their 'Will' to Seiho.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya… I really wasn't thinking. Please forgive me?" Taiga finally asked in English when he couldn't endure the silence between them any longer.

"You are forgiven Taiga-nii." Tetsuya answered instantly, returning to Japanese once more, offering the familiar fist-bump to which Taiga matched without hesitation.

"You were planning to forgive me as soon as I apologized weren't you?" Tetsuya said nothing but Taiga caught the tiny smile and he smirked right back. And both cheered joyously when their semapai's were victorious over Seiho and even without having to have Izuki use his 'phantom ability'. Both Tetsuya and Riko had decided on the name first since both were painfully aware of all the horrible pun-like names Izuki might give it if they didn't.

-x-

So with a feeling of determination Tetsuya followed his team back toward the changing room and let Riko take the lead with keeping the team warmed up and ready for the upcoming match. Soon Serin found itself back on the court preparing to face the next King, one down, one to go. But as soon as Tetsuya saw the starters for Shutoku he recognized one in particular, Takao. And he knew exactly the reason why he not been aware of this huge factor, Riko had done the data collected for the match against Shutoku and entrusted him with Seiho's. And then there was the fact that both Takao and himself had never bothered to mention what teams they played for to each other, it just hadn't really mattered to them. Tetsuya was almost sad that he would be have to play his new friend so soon but he was also a bit excited since he knew that Takao would make a very interesting challenge for Serin but hopefully one they could overcome.

"Tetsu-chan?! Is that really you?! Wow! This is too cool!" Takao exclaimed, racing over to Tetsuya as soon as he had spotted the pale teen surprising both Serin and his own teammates.

"Hello Takao-kun. I didn't know you played for Shutoku."

"Oh yeah, I guess I never did say which school I went to huh? Though I'm pretty surprised to see you on Serin too. i thought you couldn't play in games?"

"I can't. I am just the Manager for Serin but my brother is our PF."

"Wow! Cool! With the two of you this is sure to be a interesting match! But there is a person I would like Tetsu-chan to meet." The sharp-eyed teen got a rather mischievous look on his face before he turned and shouted behind him. "Shiiiin-chaaaaan!"

"What?!" A very tall player with glasses and dark green hair and eyes responded angrily, though rightly so with the use of such a ridiculously childish nickname. And though it was obvious the tall green haired player had zero patience for Takao he came over anyway. "What do you want Takao. This better be good."

"Aw, Shin-chan don't be mad! I want you to meet someone! Shin-chan, Tetsu-chan. Tetsu-chan, Shin-chan." Takao introduced them both completely unashamed of the totally childish nicknames he had just used to do so.

"Will you please stop that! My name is Midomari Shintaro. I take it you are the Kagami Tetsuya this moron won't shut up about all the time?" The green-haired player asked the Serin manager flatly.

"You are correct Midomari-kun. I am Kagami Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." Tetsuya responded with a polite bow.

"Nice to meet you as well. I hope your team is prepared."

"Yes, we are prepared to win." Tetsuya answered boldly, his face completely calm, giving nothing away.

"Foolishness. You shall soon find how wrong you are."

"We shall see about that." It was Takao who ended up braking the silent staring match between the two teens with his uproarious laughter.

'Haha you two are priceless! This is better then a t.v drama!" He laughed loudly and continued to snicker uncontrollably for several more minutes.

"AHEM!" The ref for the match coughed in irritation. "Can we begin this match now or would you prefer to wait till the next century come around?" The Ref growled, looming angrily over the three teens.

"Yes sir." All three chorused together fearfully and quickly retreated to their respective teams.

"Tetsuya-kun, how did you know those two?!" Riko asked in confusion when the pale haired teen returned.

"Yeah Tetsuya, how did you know them? Wait, was the dark-haired one that friend you said you made a few days back?!" Taiga exclaimed in shock.

"Taiga-nii is correct. His name is Takao and while he is as ridiculous as Izuki-sempai's puns he is a very good basketball player." Izuki feigned insult at Tetsuya's comment about his puns but no one really paid it any mind. "And Midomari-kun I have only just met but heard of before, as the Generation of Miracles number one shooter."

 **A/N- Sorry that this one's a bit short but I hope you all like it anyway! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take long for the match against Shutoku to begin. Izuki didn't use his "Phantom Ability' that they had worked so hard to create until the start of the third quarter, letting Kagami take the forward charge during the first two quarters. With him keeping Midorima busy and hopefully away from the ball the point gap was kept to a manageable distance. But Kagami, with his almost insane drive to best Midorima's shots, did something they hadn't planned or even known of, he jumped, he jumped high enough to stop Midorima in the air. There was of course a limit to how many of those soaring jumps Kagami could pull off but the mere idea that someone was able to stop his shots had really lessened the number of points Shutoku was able to get. Then it was Izuki's time to shine, and third quarter took Shutoku completely by surprise allowing Serin to catch up considerably. But by the forth quarter they became aware of problem, Takao. The other eagle-eye player had gotten over his surprise fairly quick and was soon intercepting Izuki's phantom passes and Serin's momentum began to lag again. But Kagami wasn't the only one who was determined not to be shut down, Izuki battled his eagle eye against Takao's. And to the Shutoku Point Guard shock Izuki had somehow attained the same range as himself, maybe even a bit it was all thanks to Kuroko's training to become a pass specialist which had demanded Izuki to improve his observational skills and by default, increased the range of his eagle-eyes. And so when the buzzer sounded the winner was Serin by a single point.

-x-

As soon as the teams had finished shaking hands Midorima exited the gym out into the rain to think things over. The feeling of loss, was in a word, unpleasant. Midorima decided right away that he despised it greatly. Already his skin was boiling with the need for revenge, another unfamiliar feeling, though Midorima was unsure if he disliked this feeling or not. But his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should answer it or not. But with a sigh he found himself answering the phone and was met with familiar, feminine voice.

"Midorin! So how did your match go? You won right?" The irritably cheery voice of Momoi Satsuki asked without pause. Midorima gritted his teeth and took a deep breath so as not to loose his temper with the noisy, very excited girl.

"I lost." He stated calmly, keeping his tone completely neutral.

"REALLY?!" Momoi shrieked in surprise and the ace shooter had to pull the phone away from his ear so as not to loose his hearing.

"There was a unexpected challenger. And one of the second years was able to match Takao move for move." Midorima explained, still keeping his cool demeanor.

"Oh! That challenger must have been Kagami-kun." Momoi commented easily.

"No, Kagami-kun was not playing he was just the manager." Midorima corrected, becoming a bit confused.

"Huh? Really? The heard he was strong, hot headed PF who just returned from America."

"Oh, you meant Kagami-kun's brother."

"There are two Kagamis'? Wow! So what is the Manager Kagami like? Now I'm curious!" Midorima just groaned in exasperation, what had he even bothered to answer the phone?

"He is very small, pale with teal hair and eye and very forgettable presence. But from the way Takao talks about him he may have once been a pretty good player but is for some reason unable to play in games now." But when he finished speaking he was surprised to find that Momoi had gone very quiet.

"Was his first name by any chance Tetsuya?"

"Yes it was. Do you happen to know him after all Momoi-san?" Midorima questioned, his curiosity piqued, though not that he would admit it.

"Maybe... If it is who I think it is, he is a very old friend. I should go Midorin, I think I need to talk with Aomine about this. Sorry to interrupt your sulking!" She finished cheerily and promptly hung up. Midorima just snarled at his phone angrily, unable to do much else to relieve his frustration.

-x-

Meanwhile the Serin team was celebrating their win, though very quietly due to the majority of them being so exhausted that they were unable to move fast then a snail or in Taiga's case unable to move entirely. Tetsuya had without a word moved to carry his brother to the restaurant that the team had decided to head to. It was quite obvious he wouldn't be able to make it there on his own strength. But Taiga was strangely against Tetsuya carrying him though Tetsuya didn't heed him in the slightest.

"Taiga-nii, you are hardly in a position to do anything. I will be fine, the restaurant is very close." Tagia growled his disapproval but didn't argue anymore as they headed out.

Tetsuya had been correct when he said the restaurant was close and the team arrived there within a few minutes. But when they entered they were all shocked to see Kasamatsu and Kise Ryota already seated and eating. And to Kise's joy, Tetsuya's exasperation and Taiga's irritation the Kagami brothers found themselves seated with the two Kaijo players when they found that there were no other open seats.

"What to do you want to eat Tetsuya? I'll order yours along with mine." Taiga said a casually, doing his best to not get riled up by presence of the blonde Miracle who was currently trying to engage his brother in a conversation, though he wasn't having much luck.

"I'm not particular Taiga-nii, anything is fine." Tetsuya answered simply and Taiga nodded before he began to rattle off a very long list of things from the menu to a waiter when he came by. Kise could only stare at Taiga in shock, and slight disgust.

"You plan to eat all of that?"

"Taiga-nii always gets that much Kise-kun, he will eat it all." Tetsuya answered flatly.

"Seriously?!" The smaller teen simply nodded. Kise was about to say something else but was interrupted by the sound of the sliding door being opened and they all turned to see both Takao and Midorima entering the restaurant. The tension was so think you might have been able to cut it with a knife and of course Takao was the first to act.

"Hi Tetsu-chan!" Takao greeted the teal haired manager cheerily while Midorima continued to scowl. Takao moved further into the restaurant toward Tetsuya but Midorima seemed determined to stay near the doorway. "Oh wow! It's Kasamatsu-san!" Takao suddenly exclaimed when he spotted the Kaijo Captain. "I've heard of you! A nationally acclaimed point guard! As a player with the same position I would love to get some tips from you if I can!" And proceeded to lead the older teen away from the table giving Midorima no choice but to take the now empty seat, at the table with Kise, and the Kagami brothers. And just like that the tension and silence from before was back. The only thing that interrupted the silence was Midorima ordering and then it was dead quiet again as they all ate.

"You might have won this match but I doubt you will be winning the Inter-High." Midorima informed them evenly once he had finished eating.

"Oh and why would that be?" Taiga growled challengingly, the blood already rushing to his head.

"There is one other of us Miracles in this tournament. And he is a power player like you. His name is Aomine Daiki and there is no way you can beat him as you are now." And with that Midorima stood sharply before calling for Takao and left them all to ponder his words. No one had noticed besides Taiga that Tetsuya had paled considerably at the name Aomine Daiki. Taiga didn't pester his sibling about it but he still had a pretty good idea as to the reason for the reaction.

-x-

A few days later the Serin team was back to practicing but Taiga had been benched, forbidden from participating, and could only watch as his teammates did squats in the school pool. But he wasn't alone, Tetsuya was right next to him with a clipboard in hand, writing down notes on it as the others did their pool exercises. They were only ten minutes in when they all heard the sound of footsteps approaching. All heads turned and several of them blushed heavily at the sight of a very voluptuous, pink haired girl in nothing but a bikini swimsuit and unzipped sweat jacket.

"May I help you with something?" Riko asked a bit briskly, obviously not pleased with how impressive the other girl's *ahem* chest was, especially in comparison to her own.

"Oh, yes! I was just looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Momoi-san. It's been awhile…" Everyone turned in shock as Tetsuya walked casually over to the girl.

"I knew it! I knew it had to be you! Oh Tetsu I missed you so much!" The girl cried running into Tetsuya's arm and hugged him tightly, leaving almost everyone very confused and a bit jealous.

"Tetsuya, she's _that_ Momoi-san?!" Tagia asked in surprise.

"Hai." He confirmed to his brother then turned to the rest of the team who was looking to him for an explanation. "Momoi-san is a very old friend from before I was Kagami Tetsuya and moved to the States. Though I didn't know if she would have remembered me since it was so long ago and I left so abruptly." He told them.

"And that was when?" Koganei ventured to ask.

"I was four years old when I was adopted." Tetsuya responded easily. "So about ten years ago."

"I would have never forgotten Tetsu! You were my first crush after all." That got a few bushes of jealously. "Dai-chan still remembers you too. You should come by our school some time. He won't say it out loud but I can tell he wants to see you again." That got looks of confusion from everyone besides Taiga and Tetsuya, wondering who this 'Dai-chan' was.

"I don't know Momoi-san, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to see me at all."

"No! That's not true Tetsu! He missed you so much! We were best friends! You were his goal!"

"And that's exactly why I don't think we should meet. Things have happened Momoi-san. Me playing basketball again is very unlikely."

"I-I know… I was able to find out a little bit…"

"Then you know why."

"Well yes… but still! There are still some really promising new operations that might be able help to repair a serious spinal injur-" She let the words die at the looks she was getting from the Serin team. "They didn't know…" She whispered, realizing what she had done. Tetsuya just gave a small nod.

"Tetsuya-kun… you have a spinal injury? Hyuga asked, breaking the fragile silence. Again Tetsuya nodded, his face as neutral as ever but if they looked closely they could see him shaking slightly and his hand clenching and unclenching ever so lightly.

"Okay, I think were done here. It was nice to meet you finally Momoi-san, Tetsuya always spoke fondly of you." He told the pink-haired girl.

"Really? But wai-"

"Coach can me and Tetsuya go?" He questioned the brunette calmly, not giving Momoi any more of his attention.

"Ah, sure…" Riko allowed, realizing that Tetsuya was needing some space and Kagami was wanting to be there for his brother.

"Thanks. Come on Tetsuya, lets go get some food and go home." Taiga suggested as he nudged his brother lightly towards the exit. And Tetsuya let him do so but just as he reached the exit he turned to face everyone though he addressed only Momoi.

"I can't promise anything but I might come by, I'm not sure. But it really was great to see you again. Give Aomine-kun my regards." And then they left.

 **A/N- Well I like this chapter a lot but my only regret is not adding Nigou. I love that puppy! He so gosh darn CUTE! But I felt that Tetsuya wouldn't bring home a dog if he was fully aware of Taiga's phobia and how he got it. So with much reluctance I left sweet Nigou out... :( But who knows maybe I'll find a way to fit him later in the story! I will take ideas! Thanks for reading a leave a review! Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"So that hot chick was _that_ Momoi-san and _that_ Dai-chan is actually Aomine Daiki, a member of the generation of Miracles. Didn't see that coming…" Kagami commented as he and his brother walked down the sidewalk together.

"It was all a very long time ago…" Tetsuya said softly as his and his brothers' thoughts turned to the first day the two of them had met.

 _-Flashback, roughly ten years ago-_

 _"_ _The rain is so cold" A very small, pale, teal haired boy thought to himself as he curled tighter in a very futile attempted to warm himself in a darkened alleyway, completely alone. The rain continued to poured endlessly down on the boy for quite some time, people passing him by like he wasn't even there._

 _"_ _Hey! That's no place to sit! You'll get sick!" The small boy looked up in surprise and there, standing over him, was a boy who looked about his own age with a umbrella and frown of displeasure. Upon further observation he noticed that the boy had the most ridiculous eyebrows and red hair to go with his rather serious expression, well serious for a four year old anyway._

 _"_ _I am sorry… I just… I just needed…" The small, now totally drenched, boy attempted to explain but his voice suddenly seemed to have left him and already he could feel the tears welling up._

 _"_ _Hey wait! Don't cry!" The odd red haired boy exclaimed in a panic when he realized what was happening. "You don't need to explain! I just was worried that you might get sick and you looked really lonely. " He rushed to explain to the other boy._

 _"_ _Taiga!" Someone called from the street that the alleyway branched off from. The red haired boy turned at the voice and proceeded to shout back._

 _"_ _I'm over here Otou-san!" And only a moment passed before a tall, gruff looking man who looked a lot like the odd boy, particularly those eyebrows, turned into the alleyway in a rush. Only the man's hair was really different from the boy's, being a dark, coal black instead the a maroon red color._

 _"_ _Oh thank goodness! I was getting worried!" The man exclaimed with a look of relief as he raced over. But when he saw the other boy his worry changed to surprise. "Tetsuya-chan?!" And now it was the teal-haired boy's turn to be surprised._

 _"_ _Kagami…san?"_

 _"_ _Tetsuya-chan, why are you out here alone in the rain?! I thought you staying with a good family! What happened?" The man asked the boy gently, kneeling to his eye level._

 _"_ _They didn't like me… I was too… too…irritating… They said I shouldn't come back…" The boy managed to get out before turning his head away in embarrassment and shame._

 _"_ _Tetsuya-chan…" The man comforted gently, though he was inwardly furious at these people._

 _"_ _Otou-san… do you know him?" The red haired boy, Taiga, asked tentatively as he did his best to get his umbrella to cover both his father, the other boy and himself, though it really wasn't working._

 _"_ _Yes, I do. Taiga, I would like you to meet Kuroko Tetsuya. His parents were very good friends of mine from high-school who I had managed to keep in touch with." The man said warmly. "And Tetsuya-chan, I would like you to meet my son Taiga."_

 _"_ _Don't be silly old man, isn't it obvious we already met." Taiga said with a roll of his eyes, when the seriousness of the situation had lessoned. Apparently even at such a small age the boy had quite the attitude. "And could we get out of the rain soon? My arm is starting to hurt from holding the umbrella up and Kuroko is going to get sick if we stay out here any longer."_

 _"_ _Right you are tiger cub, come on Tetsuya-chan lets get you dried off and cleaned up." And Taiga's father then lead the two boys back the Kagami family home._

 _-x-_

 _"_ _This is ridiculous! i can't believe the nerve of some people! I though you said these people would be good to him!" Taiga's father raged at the person on the other end of the phone that was in his hand. "Yeah?! Well I just found Tetsuya-chan soaked to the bone in some dirty alleyway only a few minutes ago! That is unacceptable!" Though while Kagami-san was raging and pacing the floor in the living room a small Kuroko Tetsuya as seated on Kagami Taiga's bed in Taiga's room. He was now dressed in one of the other boy's t-shirts and sweatpants as red haired by towel dried the paler boy's wet hair. Tetsuya couldn't hide a sigh of contentment as the action, the last time someone had done that for him his parents had been alive still. Taiga heard it and grinned widely, quite pleased with himself._

 _"_ _I always did want a little brother." He commented casual as he finished drying the other boy's teal locks._

 _"_ _I wouldn't mind having a older brother if it was you…" Tetsuya whispered, blushing slightly in embarrassment. But he wasn't alone because Taiga had blushed at his words too. And for awhile there was a warm, if not slightly awkward, silence between them but it was ended by a knock on the bedroom door. Slowly the door was opened and Kagami-san peered around it to look at the two boys._

 _"_ _You all cleaned up now Tetsuya-chan? You too Taiga?" Both nodded yes and the man entered the room and sat on the bed between the two of them._

 _"_ _Now that you both have gotten cleaned and warmed up I wanted to ask you both some very important questions. The first one I have is for Tetsuya-chan." He turned to address Tetsuya calmly. "Tetsuya-chan, how would you feel about being adopted by me?" At that both boy's eyes became as big as dinner plates._

 _"_ _Dad are you serious?!" Taiga questioned first. "I mean that actually sound great, but aren't we moving to America in just a few days?!"_

 _"_ _Well that was going to be my next question anyway. I know we are moving soon but I was actually thinking that moving would be perfect for Tetsuya-chan who has a lot of painful memories here in Japan. And going to America might help him get some space until he's more ready to handle them. But I wanted to know how you and Tetsuya-chan felt about it."_

 _"_ _A-are you sure Kagami-san? It wouldn't be too much?" Tetsuya stuttered out almost unsure if he had heard the man correctly._

 _"_ _I have never been so sure about anything as much as this. I would be honored to have you as a son." He assured the boy with a warm smile. "But really I do want to know how you felt about it too Tiger cub." He explained as he turned to face his son. "I know it might seem a bit strange since you have only just met-" But Kagami-san needn't have worried._

 _"_ _Sounds good to me. So when do we get it official?" And in that moment their was never a happier new family to be found._

-End flashback-

"And then you started calling me Taiga-nii, introduced me to basketball and told me how you use to play it with your two friends Dai-chan and Momoi-san. Though you were more willing to talk about Momoi-san of the two of them…"

"Momoi-san was easy because I was fairly sure would be willing to forgive me for leaving without a goodbye. Dai-chan… not so much." Tetsuya explained as they walked but stopped when he saw Taiga eyeing a street basketball game that was happening nearby. "Taiga-nii, you can't play yet. But I'm sure they wouldn't mind you just watching." He told his brother knowingly.

"W-what? I-I know better then that Tetsuya!" But he was still looking and Tetsuya couldn't withhold a quiet snicker at his brother's denial.

"Go ahead, I can go get us food and bring it back. But DON'T play."

"Yeah, yeah…" Taiga said with a dismissive wave and Tetsuya set out to obtain them some food, most likely Manji Burgers, the nearest and cheapest eat establishment around.

-x-

Taiga was beginning to get really worried when almost a hour had passed by and Tetsuya had yet to return with the food. He also sent Tetsuya several texts and called him twice with no response to any of them. So now in full blow big brother mode Taiga set off in the direction Tetsuya had gone in. He had only been walking hurriedly for a few minutes when he spotted his little brother but Tetsuya looked to be surrounded by a gang of punks and was just in time to see one deliver Tetsuya a painful punch. At that Taiga roared in fury and raced forward to beat the offender senseless but he stopped in his tracks as a small puppy beat him to the punch. He could only watched in shock as the dog ran forward and chomped down on the leg of the jerk who had punched Tetsuya and refused to let go.

"Ahhh! Let go! Let go!" The teen shrieked in pain and fear, shaking his bitten leg rapidly until the dog finally let go. The jerk and his friends quickly ran away in terror, worried they might get the same treatment from the dog. But Taiga was frozen in a terror of his own, his memories of a different dog doing something similar to him keeping him rooted to the spot.

"Taiga-nii, it's okay. He was just protecting me." Taiga was jolted out of his memories by his brother's voice and looked shakily at Tetsuya. Suddenly his fear of the dog was swallowed by his rage at the sight of Tetsuya's face, a swollen, bruised cheek and a spilt lip. "Taiga-nii I'm fine, they are gone now. Lets just go home." Tetsuya soothed calmly at Taiga's obvious rage.

"What happened Tetsuya?" Taiga asked once he had calmed down some and they were both seated on bench.

"They were beating him."

"Who?" Taiga asked in puzzlement. He was sure that if it was anyone but Tetsuya they would have been rolling their eyes.

"The dog Taiga-nii. I told them it was wrong but they didn't like that apparently and so they punched me, as you saw." Taiga growled at the mention of the punch but let his anger roll off his back.

"Well why didn't the dog bit the jerks when they were beating him then?" Taiga asked skeptically, his eyes still watching the said puppy with much trepidation.

"He is a good dog Taiga-nii. He is a bit like Taiga-nii, he doesn't hurt people unless they hurt someone else first." Tetsuya said with a small smile at his brother.

"I don't know about him being like me… but I guess he's a okay dog since he protected you. We should give him back to his owner though."

"But he's a stray. Well that's what those other boy's were saying anyway…"

"You want to keep him don't you…" Taiga realized with a sigh. Tetsuya seemed to hesitate for a moment but in the end nodded a yes.

"I would, but I don't want Taiga-nii to be uncomfortable…"

"I-I think I'll be okay… if it really makes you happy Tetsuya." Taiga said shakily.

"Thank you Taiga-nii, I know this is isn't a easy thing for you."

"So you gonna give the little beast a name?"

"I don't know… I am not sure what to name him…"

"What about Nigou Tetusya?"

"Tetsuya Number 2? Taiga-nii has no imagination…"

"What?! He's got the same eyes as you! It makes sense!" Kuroko just smile and the Nigou just barked cheerfully at his new name making Taiga cringe at the sound. The things Taiga did for his brother…

 **A/N- Yay! I'm alive! This who chapter ended being almost comepleatly off canon but I got little Nigou in the story! And I am very happy about that! So I would like to give a special thanks to** **ztenshi104** **for the suggestion as to how to get him in, thank you very much! :) My dreaded Finals are over so hopfully I will be updating all my stories soon so keep a eye out if you're interested! And a thank you to all of you who have followed or favorited this story so far! I am so very phyched about how well this story has been going so far! Thanks for reading and please leave a reveiw! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Tetsuya Kagami spent the rest of what was left of the day fussing over his new puppy, quite happily, he even went so far as to make Nigou a Serin uniform of his own as soon as they got home. The dog also helped him avoid the nagging thoughts of his childhood friends. Should he visit as Momoi had asked? Would Daiki be happy or angry to see him? To say Tetsuya got very little sleep would be a understatement.

"Eat." Taiga growled lightly at the smaller teal haired boy who had only taken two bites out of the plate of eggs and toast that was in front of him in the last ten minutes. Usually Tetsuya was a late riser and needed to be woken up or he would be late but Tetsuya had been awake and dressed before Taiga had started to make breakfast, so it was no wonder that Taiga was a bit worried. "Is it really bothering you that much?" He asked with a frown. Tetsuya just nodded blankly, taking another slow bite out of the toast. "Just go then. Momoi-san will be there and she said she still cares for you right? I can come if you want but I think you should do this one on your own."

"I don't know Taiga-nii, I guess in a way I wish Momoi-san had hated or resented me." Tesuya explained with a tired sigh as he picked up his plate and put it into the sink with a clack. "But You're right Taiga-nii, I should just go and I do have to do it on my own. Would you let coach know where I'm going to be?"

"Sure, no problem. Do what you need to do. I'm sure the team will understand."

"Thanks Taiga-nii." The teal-haired boy answered with a gentle smile of gratitude. And just like that the two washed their plates in comfortable silence before going out the door and beginning the trek towards their school.

-x-

When school had ended Tetsuya had sent Momoi a text to let her know he was coming by. The girl had quite cunningly slipped her number into his pocket when she had hugged him at the pool before. She had responded almost instantly to his text, and with many exclamation points declared that she could hardly wait and swearing that she wouldn't tell Daiki so it would be a surprise. And so, brisk walk and train ride later Tetsuya found himself standing in front of the gates to Toou High school.

"Tetsu-kuuuuun! Over here!" The very cheerful voice of Momoi Satsuki called out to him as she ran over to let him in. "I'm so glad you came! What on earth happened to your beautiful face!" The bruise from the jerks at the park the day before was still there as well as his split lip. But Momoi didn't linger to long on it and continued to talk on. "I even got permission from the coach to show you around and let you meet the team! But I'm afraid you can't watch practice, you being the Serin Manager and all, sorry." She practically dragged Tetsuya along toward what he assumed was the school's gym. "Well here we are! Tetsu-kun, I would like you to meet the Toou regulars!" She told him with a blinding bright smile as they entered the gym that was currently being occupied by four boys and rather handsome middle aged man who Tetsuya could only assume was the coach.

"Wow, Momoi-san is in a really good mood today…" One of the boy's commented when Momoi and the Serin Manager made their entrance.

"Ah Momoi-san, I assume this is the childhood friend you mentioned?" The handsome Coach inquired warmly as he approached.

"Who?" One of the players asked in confusion, looking around for the person who the coach was talking about.

"Kagami Tetsuya, it is a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Wah!" Three cries of shock echoed in the gym and one smirk of humor from a boy with closed eyes and dark-rimmed glasses when the phantom boy made his presence known.

"When did he get here?!" A boy with spiky, pale blonde with an angry look about him exclaimed in confusion.

"A-a g-ghost!" Another boy of fairly small stature and light brown eyes stuttered in terror.

"I arrived with Momoi-san and I assure you am not a ghost." Tetsuya explained to them with his usual serene blankness. The smirking boy with closed eyes and glasses was the first of the players to come stand beside their coach and greet the pale boy properly.

"Nice to meet you Kagami-kun. Imayoshi Shoichi." The teen said offering a hand with Tetsuya took and shook calmly. "Unfortunately it would seem that Aomine-kun has decided to skip practice again, so I'm afraid if you're looking for him he is not here."

"Ooh that Ahomine! I told him today was important to show up!" Momoi growled dangerously.

"Momoi-san? Daiki-kun is skipping practice?" Tetsuya asked the pink-haired manager with a worried look, well a worried look for Tetsuya anyway, and Momoi could only hang her head in disappointment.

"Yes… Aomine-kun has changed Tetsu-kun, and not entirely for the better…" She trailed off with look of helplessness.

"He's gotten better, like the other members of the Generation of Miracles…" Tetsuya pieced together sadly. "Momoi-san, does he still-"

"Yes."

"It is very nice to meet you but there is a old friend I need to see. If you will excuse me…" And with a small bow Tetsuya raced out of the gym and headed for the roof of the school.

-x-

Tetsuya paused a moment before he mounted his courage and climbed the ladder to where he was sure his very long ago friend was lying, carelessly dozing away the day.

"Satsuki, I know you told me come but I'm not…"

"I am not Momoi-san, Aomine-kun." As soon as the words left his lips the tanned teen jolted upward and onto his feet, his eyes going wide at the sight of the small teal haired teen.

"Tetsu…" He whispered the disbelief seeping into his voice.

"You always did like high places…" Tetsuya commented softly, unsure of what to say. There was a almost deathly silence for several minutes before Aomine spoke.

"I despise you you stupid bastard!" He snarled as he moved a few steps closer to Tetsuya, his pain and fury plain to see. "How dare you leave me and Satsuki like that! For awhile we even though you were dead! There were rumors that you had died with your parents that night! No one would tell us a **goddamn thing**! For the longest time! Then Satsuki tells me that your back and that you-" Aomine choked slightly at the end, his hands clenching and unclenching furiously, helplessly, unable to move a single step further. Tetsuya had no doubt that had he not already had a darkly, now yellowing, bruised cheek and swollen, split lip Aomine would have punched him.

"I have no excuse for leaving you and Momoi-san like I did. All I can say is that I am inexplicably sorry and that I hope that somehow, someway, we can still be friends Aomine-kun."

"I'm not the same kid you left behind ten years ago. Maybe, just maybe we could be friends but I doubt it and defiantly not any time soon. I can't forgive you that quick Tetsu." The pale manager could stop the expression of utter sorrow at Aomine's words from crossing his face. "But I am really glad that you alive, and I am sorry you can't play anymore. I'm not totally heartless you know." It was only for a minute but Aomine must have seen his heartbroken expression.

"I know. Thank you and I understand."

"Just call or text sometime you know?"

"Sure thing Daiki-kun." That did earn Tetsuya a small, very brief smile.

"Just go already you idiot. Satsuki is probably working herself into a panic with you being gone so long."

"She knows where I am. She would probably be more worried for you."

"No way, I swear she hates me at times…"

"I do not think so, but I'll go. Just give us all you've got when we play and I will be happy."

"Wait WHAT?! TETSU!" Aomine snarled to now the empty rooftop.

 **A/N- I am finally back! I know Aomine is a bit OOC but I felt he wouldn't be violent with Tetsuya and he wouldn't be cruel because he understand the circumstances under which Tetsuya had left and how he was injured. (I will be explaining that soon I promise!) But still be not that quick to forgive him compleatly. Thank you so much for all your support and please leave a reveiw! They make me oh so very happy! And motivated! Thanks again and read on! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Tetsuya found himself almost regretting is decision to see Aomine Daiki and the mention of what had happen to him. It had brought back many old and painful memories to the front of his mind. Tagia soon began to worry for his brother. Tetsuya was constantly waking up in a panicked fright at night and was unnaturally silent during the day. It was reminding Taiga too much of the way Tetsuya was after his _accident_ , if you could even have called it that…

*Flashback-Roughly ten years ago in America*

 **(** ** _Bold-Italics is English_** **)**

 _"_ _Tetsuya! Why do we have to go! Lets just go home already!" Taiga whined to the smaller boy who had only just become his brother as the two of them walked down the sidewalk under the hot California sun._

 _"_ _Because Taiga-nii is being anti-social lately. Besides, basketball is always a good thing to do." A young Tetsuya answered calmly._

 _"_ _You really like it huh? Never really played it myself…" The redhead boy commented absently as they arrived at the street courts where several kids were already playing a match. There was even a boy who looked about their age, maybe a little older, who was really quite good. Both boys' eyes went wide with awe and interest at the other boys' skill. As soon as the match was over Tetsuya dragged his new brother with his to talk to the other boy._

 _"_ ** _Hello_** _." The boy greeted them in English when they approached. This made Taiga falter, he had yet to grasp even the basics of English, hence his recent anti-social behavior. But Tetsuya, who had picked up at least some of the language, spoke for the both of them._

 _"_ _ **Hello, I am**_ _Tetsuya_ _ **and this is my brother**_ _Taiga_ _ **. We just came to America. Your basketball is really good.**_ _" Tetsuya told him is stiff but passable English._

 _"_ ** _Thanks, I'm still learning though_** _." The boy answered modestly. "_ ** _I'm_** _Tatsuya_ ** _._** _"_

 _"_ _Do you know Japanese?!" Taiga bursted out suddenly. The other boy, Tatsuya, laughed at the sudden question in good humor._

 _"_ _Yes I do." The boy answer in perfect Japanese with a friendly smile._

 _And just like that a firm friendship was forged between the three boys. And then Taiga had more attention then ever with both his new brother and new friend both determined to show him the amazing thing that was Basketball. But any worries that he might not like the sport ended up being unfounded, Taiga loved basketball the very moment they got him to try it out. And before long all three were playing basketball together almost everyday. And with the help of Tatsuya both brothers were able have full conversations in english within a few months._

 _In America, a year before Tetsuya and Taiga returned to Japan_

 _It had been a year since Taiga and Tatsuya had their horrid fight. They were no longer on speaking terms and Tetsuya found himself trying to be a connection between the two but was looking to be unsuccessful._

 _It was October morning in LA when Tetsuya found himself on his way to meet Tatsuya at the street courts for the older boy's birthday. Tetsuya had obtained a present for him and was eager to give it and play their usual weekly match together. But when he got to the courts Tatsuya was not there, only several teens who were already having a match. But to Tetsuya's dismay he recognized them as the same teenagers that he and his brother,Taiga, had actually cleaned the floor with only a week or two ago and had they had taken the loss badly, threatening a violent retribution. And unfortunately it didn't take long for them to recognize him as well and quickly surrounded him with the only the busy street to his back, cutting off all chance of escape._

 _"_ _ **Well what do we have here? It's one of those two Japanese brats that was so proud about some dumb luck! What do you say guys? Should we show him some manners?"**_ _One of the group, presumably the leader, said with a sneer and cruel smirk._

 _"_ _ **I am sorry if I somehow offended you. But I am currently waiting for someone, so would you please let me go?"**_ _Tetsuya asked flatly though politely. But this only seemed to enrage the leader of the group more at Tetsuya's apparent indifference._

 ** _"_** ** _You mocking me brat!"_** _He roared furiously and then punch Tetsuya squarely on the cheek sending the smaller boy reeling from the sudden attack… right into the busy street. Tetsuya didn't even have time to scream as the car hit him at a terrifying speed. The teenagers didn't even bother to help and instead fled the scene, as the driver did too, without a single thought for the boy that was now bleeding out on the ground completely alone._

 _It was only for a few minutes later Tatsuya arrived to a huge crowd gathered and a ambulance pulling up. A horrible feeling washed over him. He need to see who was injured! He pushed and shoved his way past the crowd to see and the sight that greeted him made him almost faint on the spot. It was a small Tetsuya laid out on the cold cement, at least one of his legs and one of his arms were at unnatural angles, was deathly still and a growing pool of crimson blood. Somewhere in Tatsuya's mind he knew it was Tetsuya but his heart was screaming that it couldn't be him, something like this could never happen to someone as kind and brave, it just wasn't possible! It was only when he caught the small cry of pain coming from Tetsuya did he move forward to his take stark-white, shivering hand in his, trying his best to not to think about the fact that he was now kneeling in and and coating his pants in Tetsuya's blood. Tetsuya slowly opened his eyes but Tatsuya didn't think he actually saw him because the name he gasped out pitifully, almost hopeful was not his._

 _"_ _Taiga-nii…"_

 _But Tatsuya couldn't find it in himself to correct Tetsuya._

 _"_ _Yes Tetsuya it's me. I'm here. It is going to be alright." He comforted even though it was all lies._

 _"_ _Where did you go? I'm so cold… I'm all alone… please don't leave me alone!" The boy begged him in tears as he clutched Tatsuya's hand so hard it was almost painful. It was only when the Paramedics shoved him out of the way that he let go. But the instant their hands were parted Tetsuya wailed in agony at the abandonment until Tatsuya took his hand again. Realizing the situation, the medics let Tatsuya ride with them, holding Tetsuya's hand until he finally passed out just as they got to the hospital and was spared anymore pain. But as soon as Tetsuya was taken away by the doctors Tatsuya ran to the bathrooms to promptly throw up his breakfast. Once he had gotten himself cleaned up and out of his bloodied cloths and into some scrubs a nurse had kindly offered him, he then made two calls. The first call was to Tetsuya's adopted father, the second to Alex, his and the Kagami brother's teacher. He didn't call Taiga knowing that Taiga's father would be far better at explaining what had happened to the hotheaded basketball idiot and he was fairly sure that the last person he wanted to be blamed by was Taiga, even if it really was his fault… If only he had not been late to meet Tetsuya maybe thing would have turned out differently._

 _When the doctor had retuned to the waiting room where the Kagami family, Alex Garcia and Himuro Tatsuya were biting their nails with worry all four leapt to their feet right away. The doctor then informed them of Tetsuya's injuries. He had gained a compound fracture to his right arm, a mild concussion and had broken both of his legs as well as two ribs, one of which had pierced a lung. All the blood had been from the head injury and compound fracture which was natural but would not have been so much if someone had just banged the wounds with something. But that wasn't the worst of the injuries. Because Tetsuya had not had time to turn to face the coming vehicle it had rammed straight into his back and his spine took the brunt of the damage, the rest of his injuries were simply from the impact after being thrown by the speed of the car. Sadly the doctor informed them that he was not even sure if Tesuya would ever walk again when his broken legs healed because while Tetsuya had somehow, miraculously not broken his spine, the injures to it were still extensive enough for them to worry about paralyzation. Spinal injuries were a tricky thing, sometimes there was hardly any ill effects but other times the worst would result. But the doctor were confidant that if there negative effects would be mostly confined to the low half of the body but warned them that whatever happened any effects would be long-lasting, if not indefinite. To say that every one of them were horrified to hear this would be a understatement but they were even more worried about Tetsuya's response to this, to finding out that his basketball days were all but over._

 _He had taken it has poorly as they feared and broke into tears at the news,was inconsolable for several days, refused to speak, ate only when he ordered to and was constantly having terrible nightmares. But despite his deep fall in despair he continued to heal remarkably well and about six months later he was almost completely healed. He could walk again but it hurt for him to go more then a few feet, running seemed near impossible to him. Had been able to outrun and out maneuver both Taiga and Tatsuya regularly before so it was more then crushing for him to have trouble just getting from one room the the next in the house._

 _In the end it had been Alex who had dragged him from his despair. She had hauled him to the courts everyday and made him watch the games, write down what he thought of the games or what he thought of the players and then explain it to her and come up with ways to improve the things he had noted down. It all turned out to be miraculously therapeutic for the teal-haired boy and soon he was quite good, and so re-found his passion for basketball in this new way. And Tetsuya soon found himself offering to go with Taiga back to Japan ahead their father when it was suggested._

 _*End Flashback*_

Taiga could see his brother struggling with past fears and memories and was at a loss as to how to help. He needed to beat Aomine Daiki and Toou, Tetsuya needed him to. He had a horrible feeling if they didn't succeed Tetsuya might crumble down entirely and Taiga was not just going to let that happen!

 **A/N- Here it is at long last! The meeting of the three brother and the acident that made Tetsuya turn to being a manger! I hope it you guys liked it... I like it (And in a way hate it) But I hope you are satisfied (for now at least) about Tetsuya and Taiga's past. Next up is the match between Serin and Toou! Taiga VS. Aomine! (We'll have to see how that ends up going!) Thanks for reading my story! Please leave reviews! I like them a lot! And thanks again! Read on! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

What?! He isn't even here?!" Tagia roared furiously when Serin arrived for the match only to find out that Aomine Daiki was nowhere to be had. Taiga felt like kicking something for the obvious snub and even more so when he caught the crushed look on Tetsuya's face at the other player's absence.

"Mah mah! Come on guys! All we have to do is get so much of a lead that when he gets here it won't make a difference!" Riko encouraged the very irritated, insulted team with confidence.

"Riko-san is right. Just get as many points as possible, make as big a gap as you can. There is no sense in being angry at a person who isn't here." Tetsuya stated calmly, seeming unaffected by Aomine's absence to everyone but Taiga who was a master of reading his brother and knew that he was actually both sad and frustrated by the other player's absence.

"Yeah, he'll regret underestimating us!" Taiga growled with a feral grin, smashing his fist threateningly into his palm. "I'll make that jerk look like the biggest idiot ever!"

-x-

But Tetsuya could only winch painfully as he watched the team struggle to handle the Toou academy starters. Even without Aomine they were easily outclassing Serin in skills. It was only Izuki's phantom passes and Kagami's strong offensive ability allowed them to make a lead, no matter how small. And when the first quarter ended Tetsuya let Riko encourage and strategize with the team, he himself turned down the hallway towards the outside for some much needed air and hopefully calm his shaking hands before his brother noticed. But he didn't make it to the exit, he instead found himself walking right into Aomine Daiki who had clearly only just arrived.

"Ah, Tetsu…" The teal-haired teen wanted to answer, to say something, but the emotions that filled him were all tripping over each other, each one vying for him to express them first. A minute or two later the one that won out was sadness.

"So you really planned to not take us seriously then…"

"I just overslept… actually, I forgot it was against your team until Satsuki reminded me." The words were said flippantly, so casually but Tetsuya could feel the bitter accusation the words contained. He had to work very hard to not let it show how much the words hurt him, his hands clenching and unclenching helplessly. "Well see you later then Tetsu." And then he was gone. But in that empty hallway Tetsuya found himself unable to stop his mind from wandering back to the time they had first met the taller darker-haired teen.

 _"_ _Oh, aren't they the cutest!" A petite, pale-skinned young woman exclaimed excitedly as she watched her own little boy, easily recognized by his powder blue hair that matched her own, smile adorably at the other little boy with tan skin and dark blue hair and a little girl with fair-skin and bright pink hair. The darker haired boy smiled right back and the girl smiled as well. But then the girl patted both boy's on the head before shouting suddenly._

 _"_ _Satsuki! I like Basketball!" The boy's both laughed, the pale boy's was a quiet, shy laugh while the tan-skinned boy's laugh was loud and wild._

 _"_ _Daiki! I like basketball more!" The darker haired boy then shouted in response. Then he and the girl both turned to look at the paler boy expectantly._

 _"_ _Tetsuya! I like basketball too!" The other boy shouted too but much quieter then the others. And then they all laughed helplessly together._

 _"_ _We are going to be friends forever!" The tan boy exclaimed with a wide smile and the other two only nodded in agreement with smiles of their own._

 _"_ _Forever?"_

 _"_ _Forever!"_

If only he was right…

-x-

Tetsuya could only watch and worry as Aomine sauntered onto the court at last when it was time for the second quarter. Taiga looked fit to kill, ready to shred Aomine with everything he had and that was what worried him. His brother was too hot headed and he had no idea how it would effect the game.

The whistle was blown and Aomine took the ball easily. It didn't take more then a moment for both teams resort to doing isolated plays to allow the two power players to battle it out. Aomine was unfairly fast, Taiga had to push just to just keep up.

"Well your aura ain't too bad but your still too weak to even be a fun. You should really just give up." The tan player commented in a obvious bored tone as he slammed a dunk right past the older Kagami.

"What?! You got some nerve you bastard! I'm really gonna kick your ass and not just for Tetsuya either!" Now Aomine was confused and a little angry.

"What makes you think you can speak for Tetsu?!"

"I'm his brother that's why!" Aomine froze, his brother?! Hadn't that been what Tetsuya had always called him when they were kids?! Had Tetsuya really left him and Satsuki and replaced him with this jerk?! He spun, and to everyone's shock, let the ball fall away and headed right toward the Serin bench where Tetsuya was sitting. Aomine seemed to not even notice the whistle letting them know that one of the coach's called for a timeout as he flew across the court and grabbed Tetsuya by the front of his shirt pulling him close.

"You bastard! You REPLACED me?!" Aomine looked very close to beating Tetsuya up.

"No! It's not the way you think Aomine-kun…"

"Oh I think it is exactly the way I think it is! You just couldn't wait to leave us couldn't you?! When you parents burned in that house it was the perfect excuse to forget about us!"

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki shrieked in outrage at her childhood friend's cruel words. She tried her best to pull him away from Tetsuya, but Aomine would not be moved. Tetsuya visibly flinched at the words but didn't try to pull away, seeming to loose his strength in the taller boy's hold. His pale blue bangs shadowed his face as he spoke in a painful whisper.

"I never wanted to leave Daiki-kun and Satsuki-san. I didn't replace you, I swear. I wanted to be friends forever too…"

"Lier! If that was true you would have never left!" But Aomine wasn't allowed to finish because Kagami had finally broken through the crowd of other players that had formed and ripped the the Toou ace off off of his brother angrily.

"He said that he didn't want to! Listen to what people say you bastard! My father adopted Tetsuya when he didn't have anyone else to turn to! Get the fuck off you high horse and leave Tetsuya the hell alone!" The red-head snarled furiously.

"What do you know?!"

"More then you!"

"Che! Prove it on the court then! Prove that you are his 'brother'!" The last word was spat out with such venom as both ace's glared at one another with utmost hatred. And just like then the game was resumed. Aomine was beyond heartless, scoring point after point his formless shots, almost playing with Taiga and by extension Tetsuya as well. He was behaving even crueler then before which only fueled Taiga's anger more as well, making for a vicious cycle. Tetsuya wanted to speak so badly to either one, to tell them to stop this, but he found that he couldn't say a word. Even as he came to realize that the game was going to break him in a whole new way.

Pathetic. You really have sunk pretty low Tetsuya. So utterly pathetic, don't ever show you face to me ever again." Was all the dark haired teen said as he passed Tetsuya and the final buzzed sounded with Taiga kneeling on the ground.

It was done. It was over. Serin had lost and nothing Tetsuya had done to prevent it had succeeded. Not that he had been able to do much at all to begin with… A single tear slipped down his face as he heard his own heart shattering into pieces. There was no escape now, the dear friend from his childhood was buried by this cruel monster who had taken his place. He felt numb, he felt heavy, he felt deathly cold and unbearably hot all at the same time as he watched the Serin team collect themselves slowly and trudge painfully to the locker room. Then, seeming out of nowhere, Tetsuya heard his phone ringing from inside his bag that sat beside him on the bench. He didn't even need to look to know who it was.

"Akashi-kun…" His voice was listlessly and the very air around him felt suffocating. Was it just him or was the room spinning too? But then suddenly he found his brother towering over him and without any warning grabbing the phone from his loose grip.

"Akashi you bastard you got some nerve calling Tetsuya right now!" Taiga growled furiously at the boy on the other end.

"I am simply calling to make sure that Kuroko remembered our deal." Was the calm, collected answer.

"What?! What deal?!" By now Taiga's voice had grown in volume and was practically roaring at the phone.

"If Kuroko lost to any of the Generation of Miracles or was unable to win either the Inter-High or Winter Cup he would return to the Akashi family without a fuss. You have no more say in the matter. It has already been decided, Kuroko will return." (1)

"I don't give a damn about any deal! He is my brother and you damn well bet I'm not gonna let you snatch him! He is Kagami! Kagami Tetsuya you jerk!" And just like that The hot-headed boy ended the call. "What a bunch of crap! Lying bastard!" He fumed loudly to no one in particular.

"He wasn't lying Taiga-nii…" Taiga spun sharply to stare at Tetsuya in shock.

"What?"

"He was lying I made such a deal with him…" The teal-haired boy explained with a empty whisper, barely getting the words out.

"What?! Why?! And why didn't you just tell me?!" Taiga shouted in confusion, the pain at the feeling of betrayal seeping into his voice.

"I couldn't! How could I? How could I have made you understand why I made such a promise?!" Tetsuya cried, and though no tears came the look Taiga saw on his brother's face made him feel like crying, Tetsuya looked so utterly broken, lost and in pain. "I am trapped Taiga-nii… I really thought we could do it. I really though we could beat Aomine-kun. Save him and possibly save Seijuro too. But I failed and I am trapped. Please forgive me Taiga-nii." And before Taiga could even move a inch Tetsuya had grabbed his phone and bag and run out of the gym, alone.

"Tetsuya!" Taiga shouted a second too late, silently cursing to himself about the fact that when he wanted too his brother could outrun even the best of athletes. And it certainly didn't help that it had long since grown dark out. "Damn it Tetusya! Why do you have to be so reckless!" And Taiga ran out into the night to find his distressed sibling before the situation could get even worse then it already was.

And with Taiga's luck, it would.

-x-

"Kise, you moron! Never again am I letting you give directions! There is no way we can make it to the game now!" A irate green-haired teen snarled at the blonde teen next to him. He then proceeded to hit the said blonde over the head with a thick dictionary, the lucky item for Cancers for the day, when he had looked at the clock on his phone and realized the time.

"Midorimachii is so mean!" Kise whined petulantly. But the argument was suddenly cut off when a certain teal-haired boy suddenly ran right into the blonde at a scarily fast speed sending them both crashing to the ground. "Kagamichii!? Aren't you suppose to be with your brother and Serin?!" The blonde exclaimed his in confusion when he realized who had just crashed into him. But Kuroko didn't answer, he just buried his face into Kise's shirt not saying a word. "Kagamichii?" Kise asked softer this time, now becoming a bit worried the his silence.

"Move you idiot." Midorima snapped suddenly, grabbing one of Tetsuya's hands from it's grip on Kise's shirt, forcing the smaller boy to face him. And without pause shoved his forehead against Tetsuya's. "You have a fever don't you?" Tetsuya didn't respond, choosing to simply staring up at the green-haired teen blankly. But Midorima knew he was right, he could feel the younger Kagami shivering even though he was practically radiating heatwaves. "You're sick idiot!" It was statement not a question. "You should be at home resting! Or even better at a hospital!" At the mention of a hospital they got a reaction.

"NO!" Tetsuya screamed in a panic, suddenly shoving away from Kise and began to try wildly to escape Midorima's hold on his wrist.

"Wait Kagamichii! Please calm down! You're sick, you'll just make it worse!" Kise tried to sooth Tetsuya's sudden and violent refusal with little success. In the end it was Tetsuya's own body that brought it to an abrupt end. He up and passed out, with Kise catching him just in time to prevent him from meeting the sidewalk face-first.

"You should take him to a hospital. His fever is very high if he is that warm and is shivering. I don't know whe-" But Midorima didn't get to finish his sentence because out of nowhere a very nice looking car pulled up next to them and a very prim, stiff-looking woman got out.

"Midorma Shinatro I take it? And… Kise Ryota? If you please, Tetsuya-sama needs to be getting home. Don't worry, he will be well cared for." And before either boy could even think of response she had picked Tetsuya up and already returned to the car with him. And so in less then five minutes Kagami Tesuya was driven off into the night.

For a few moments both KIse and Midorima could only blink in shock at what they had just happened. But of course Kise was the first the speak.

"Kagamichii got kidnapped!" He shrieked, quickly falling into a panic.

"I am not sure… I could be wrong, but I think that was the Akashi family's personal secretary…and I believe that car was also the same one I always saw picking Akashi up in middle school…" Midorima found himself thinking aloud, still somewhat shocked.

"So Kagamichii has been kidnapped by Akashichii?!"

"I think so…"

"Ehhh?!"

 **A/n- Wow this chapter took forever! I knew how I wanted it to end but man was is hard to get the Aomine and Taiga interaction to my liking! Hopeful the next few chapters will be smoother going. Hope you all like this chapter, I was wrestling with this chapter for quite awhile to get it right so I really hope everyone isn't dissatisfied by it! Please leave a review and thanks for reading! :)**

 ***(1) Refer back to chapter 4 if you wondering what Akashi is talking about**


	12. Chapter 12

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya answer me damn it! Where are you?!" Kagami Taiga shouted into the night as he ran down the sidewalk in the direction he could only assume that his brother had gone.

"Kagami-kun?!" He spun was shocked to see Kise Ryota and Midorima Shinturou, two members of the Generation of Miracles, running towards him. "Kagami-kun! Kagamichii got kidnapped!" The blonde wailed loudly, reaching the tall red-head first. This of course did nothing to calm Taiga's worries.

"What?! Tetsuya?! By who?!"

"Calm down you idiots. Kise don't say it like that, it is misleading and stop crying already it is irritating." The green haired shooter chided his former teammate sharply when he caught up with them as well. "Kagami, I believe your brother has been, picked up, by Akashi Seijuro our former captain. Though as to why I don't-"

"Oh I know why, but it doesn't mean I'm not gonna go knock down his door and haul Tetsuya back from him as soon as is physically possible!" He growled angrily.

"Well I don't think think that would be wise. When we last saw your brother Kagami he had a fever, a very bad one if I am right."

"What?! How?!" Midorima gave him a look that clearly said he was not pleased about answering stupid questions.

"Of course I don't know how you moron! He just ran out of nowhere into Kise, was radiating heat like a furnace and just lost it at the mention of a hospital!" Taiga's face went pale at Midorima's words. When Tetsuya got fevers it was never good, especially considering that his immune system was still pretty weak. And it didn't help that, yes, Tetsuya had developed a very strong aversion for hospitals and avoided them whenever possible. "You can pay Akashi a visit tomorrow if you are really worried but I'm sure Kagami-kun is being well cared for, Akashi isn't without morals."

"Yeah don't worry Kagami-kun! We'll help you get Kagamichii back!" Kise cheered jovially, swinging a arm over the other player's shoulder.

"Not that I'm not grateful for the offer but why are you guys so willing to help anyway?" Taiga ventured to ask as he pried Kise off him roughly.

"I didn't offer my help! This idiots the one who did that!" Midorima exclaimed indigently pointing an accusing finger at the Kise.

"Aw! Don't be such a Tsunadara Midormachii! You were worried about him too!"

"Shut up Kise!" He retorted back sharply but with a slight blush, it wasn't hard to tell that Blonde had indeed hit the nail on the head.

"Well whatever you say Midorimachii, but I'm helping Kagamichii because he has my respect and I guess… He sort've made me think about basketball differently? Plus he is so small and adorable!"

"Tetsuya would defiantly hit you for saying that last bit…" Taiga sweat-dropped.

"Eh!? Really?!" The blonde squeaked in surprise.

"I would defiantly hit you for that." Midorma added flatly.

"So mean!"

-x-

He could feel it the flames creeping closer burning, burning everything! It was so hot! It hurt! Make it stop!

"Shh… It's already Tetsuya. You are okay now…" A soft voice whispered to him through the unbearable heat and pain. He knew that voice… it was Seijuro! Then the heat suddenly was lessened by something cool and wet being placed in his forehead, it felt so good. He couldn't resist a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Sei-kun…" He whispered as he slipped back into the darkness. Everything still hurt and burned but Seijuro was with him so he would be alright. He had missed his cousin…

-x-

"Is he still asleep young master?" A prim, very professional-looking woman asked the boy with bright red hair and a regal presence who was sitting on the edge of a large, rather grand bed where another boy with pale blue hair was lying in a fitfully, fever induced sleep.

"He woke up few times in the night but only for a moment or so each time. It is fine. Tetsuya will be truly awake soon enough." The boy answered calmly as he leaned over to change the now warm but still wet cloth for a new cooler cloth, and lay it gently across the pale forehead of his still very sick cousin like he had been doing for the last few hours.

"If I may so bold Akashi-sama… But why is he so important to you? Isn't he just the son of your mother's sister? Surely someone of so low class would be- "

"That was too bold Saya. Finish that sentence and you will lose more then your job." The boy stated giving the older woman a frightening look, heterogeneous eyes of blood red and golden yellow daring her to test him. She wisely didn't and instead scurried from the room in a hurry.

It was only when she was gone that Akashi Seijuro allowed his expression to soften oh so slightly, looking down at the other, still sleeping teen. "I am sorry for hurting you Tetsuya but this is for the best. I will do whatever is necessary. "

"Sei-kun?" A soft voice murmured, teal blue eyes blinking open to look at the person sitting beside them.

"No. It is Akashi-kun, Kuroko." Was the blunt response that was given.

"Oh…" Tetsuya didn't even bother to hide his disappointment. "Well then _Akashi-kun_ , where am I?" The teal-haired boy questioned him fearlessly, doing his best to appear strong. But when he tried to sit up he wobbled dangerously, courteous of his fever. Eyes of gold and red narrowed irritation as their owner moved to steady Tetsuya, preventing him from toppling over completely.

"Such a insolent attitude will not be tolerated Kuroko. But to answer you're question you are in the Akashi family's main house in your old room. You are still very sick." That made pale teen's eyes go wide.

"The main house? My old room? I understand that per our agreement I would have to return to the Akashi family once more and leave the Kagami name behind…But the main house? Surely Akashi-sama wouldn't…"

"Father has agreed to my request to revoke your disownment." Kuroko's eyes went wide with a look of utter shock at his cousin's words. "You will be will cared for here, you will have anything you desire, everything but you freedom that is."

"Why? Why are you imprisoning me here Akashi-kun?" That brought a cold expression to the red-haired boy's face.

"It is for your own good Kuroko. You left your home country with strangers and stayed with them for roughly ten years only to be severally injured, almost crippled, while in their care. I can not very well let my very dear cousin stay in such unhealthy company. My only regret is that I was unable to do this before you were injured."

"Akashi-kun ypu don't understan- "

"I understand very well Kuroko. You have a high fever, though it has gone down some, and I have seen your medical record." As if to prove his words he reached over to the bedside table to pick up a thick file that was lying on it and then waved it casually at Tetsuya. "Your spinal injury was actually fairly mild considering what could have happened though it still not a injury to scoff at by any means. Swelling around the spinal joints and several torn nerves and muscle as well as a few just strained. Any serious physical exertion irritates it, causing you pain and excess damage." Tetsuya by now looked thoroughly uncomfortable. It wasn't hard to tell that he wanted to snatch the file right from Akashi's hands. "There are some surgeries that might be able to resolve your injury but they are VERY expensive and even though your adopted father, Kagami Hirohito was it, is fairly well off he has nowhere near enough to pay for even the cheapest of th-" But Akashi's voice halted when he looked at Tetsuya, who's eyes now had a angry blaze in them, a aura of quiet rage flaring around him.

"You. do. not. understand. at. all." Each word bitten out with a frigid intensity.

"Fine. You can refuse to have the surgery but if you don't there is chance of you never walking again let alone play basketball." All color vanished from Tetsuya's face.

"What?"

"Exactly what I said. When Saya brought you unconscious with a dangerously high fever I naturally called a doctor. He did a full examination of you and informed me that you body has been too overworked. He said that walking will now be as hard as it was the day you had your accident. Try if you don't believe me." And try Tetsuya did, shoving the sheets aside placed both of his feet on floor and pushed off the bed, only for him to cry out in pain as his legs betrayed him and he collapsed to the cold, wood floor.

"Do you understand now? Give up. Without my help you are helpless." Akashi stated flatly looking down at his cousin who was still sprawled on the floor silently.

"No." It was a quiet, no more then a whisper.

"What?"

"NO!" He shouted it this time, glaring up at Akashi, the fire back in his eyes as he pulled himself up slightly using the bed as a support. "I'm not done! I will walk again! Just like I did before! And I am going to play basketball again too! Watch me beat you! Watch me save you Sei-kun!"

"Such bold words for a person who can't even stand on his own." The red and gold eyed Akashi sneered.

"Maybe, but I will. I already gave up once and I don't plan to do it again, even if it kills me."

"Interesting… I will look forward to it then."

"Please do."

 **A/N- New chapter everyone! A big thank you everyone who reviewed on this story's pervious chapter! There were so many! You made me so happy! Hopefully you guys like this chapter too! Yes, in case you were wondering, I am going to try giving Tetsu-chan some play time! In the end I gave in... I just couldn't not try to get him back on the court! It would be very nice if you guys let me know what you all think of this! Please leave a review and thanks for reading! :) (PS- all medical information is not to be taken as truth, I'm just making it to suit the story, I am not a real doctor.)**


	13. Chapter 13

Kagami Taiga was seriously angry. And the main object of his fury was a certain red-haired rich cousin of his brother. Yes, he had indeed gotten the Akashi family estate's number from a certain green haired ace shooter but had been denied and rudely hung up on every time that he attempted to get person who answered the call, he could only assumed it was the family's butler, to let him talk to either the Akashi brat or Tetsuya. And Midorima had been unwilling to part with the house's address, simply telling him that it would be pointless because the Akashi home was guarded like a military base and was quite a far distance from Tokyo.

He had told Serin first about what had happened to Tetsuya and they had been rightly upset by the news, promising help if it was need though there was little that they could do to help. Then he had called his father, Kagami Hirohito, about the situation too. To which the older Kagami responded by declaring his was going to be catching the next available flight to Japan not listening to his son's argument that he could handle it on his own. _"I know he is your brother Tiger Cub but he is also my son. If he needs me how can I possibly not come? Besides if that old man Akashi thinks he can take Tetsuya-chan from us without a fight he is gonna be in for one hell of a surprise!"_ He had declared with the signature Kagami confidence to Taiga. But Hirohito wouldn't be arriving for another day or two and who knew what Akashi Seijuro was planning, two days may be all he needed to make Kagami Tetsuya into Akashi Tetsuya! Taiga knew he needed to do something and do it now. And that was how he slumped into the couch, racking his brain for anything that might be helpful. But his thoughts seemed to want to wander to darker places. If only he had been calmer, more understanding to the pain that the other boy had clearly been feeling. It was his fault in so many ways… Tatsuya would have known what to do…

' _Tatsuya! That was it!'_

Taiga leapt to his feet sharply in his excitement. Hadn't Tetsuya mentioned that Tatsuya had member of the Generation of Miracles member at his school?! Maybe he could… But the idea died as quickly as it had formed. Him and Tatsuya were not speaking. He could still remember that day in LA that their brotherhood had first begun to crumble apart.

 _\- America, about 2 years ago-_

 _The three boys sat on the cool, metal bleachers under the hot California sun together quietly. The handsome black-haired boy was the first to speak, turning to address the other two._

 _"_ _Taiga. Tetsuya I can't be a big brother anymore to you two." This made the other two boys look at him in shock._

 _"_ _Why not Tatsuya?!" The tallest of the three with wild red hair demanded, jumping quickly to his feet._

 _"_ _Because as it stands our score is 49-49 Taiga. If I loose to you in our next match I can't be your big brother anymore. What big brother continues to lose to the younger brother?"_

 _"_ _B-but! That doesn't matter! I don't understand?! And what about Tetsuya?! it's not like you two have a going score like you and me!"_

 _"_ _Yes, Tatsuya-nii why?" The smallest and palest of them asked causing the other two to jump in surprise at the sudden question._

 _"_ _Tetsuya, you and me have always gotten along so easily even without basketball and your style is so team oriented and unique I really can't have a competition with you like I do with Taiga. You are dear and important to me too but in the end I know you will stand beside Taiga because he is you true brother and next to that I can't compete at all. So in a way I have already lost you the most." At this Tatsuya made a very sad expression, as did Taiga and Tetsuya._

 _"_ _But Tatsuya-nii is my brother too even if I am not his." Tatsuya looked like he might cry at the teal-haired boy's heartbreakingly sincere words._

 _"_ _Thank you Tetsuya…"_

 _"_ _Well I sure as heck am not gonna just let what we have just go away! I am never going to play our 50th game! I don't ever want us to stop being brothers!" Taiga shouted in defiance but as soon as the words had left his mouth Tatsuya's expression went from sad to outraged._

 _"_ _Why don't you understand Taiga?! Fine! Do what you want! But just know that until our 50th game we are not going to talk, we are not going to meet, we are going to never be In the others presence until then! And when we do have that match no matter who wins we are no longer brothers!"_

Of course Tetsuya's accident had actually prompted Tatsuya to step forward to support the injured teen but true to his word he always came to visit when Taiga wasn't around with almost scary skill. He never allowed their paths to cross after the time that they had both sat in the waiting room for the doctor to tell them the damages and even then words were never shared. And then Kagami Hirohito had offered his son's the chance to go to Japan for their high school together. Both boys had accepted and left America behind them. Taiga could only sigh in irritation. There was no way Tatsuya would pick up a call from him. But this was for Tetsuya, if there was some way to get him away from Akashi then would at least have to try! Maybe a text? Yes, that had to work!

"Please answer!" He prayed to himself silently as he began to tap out the text.

 **To: Himuro**

 **From: Taiga**

 **I know that is weird and you probably don't want to talk but please read this all the way through. Tetsuya has been, for lack of a better word, snatched by Akashi Seijuro, his cousin and I have reason to believe that he is going to try voiding Tetsuya's adoption. Dad is coming in a few days but I think that may be to late. Please if you could get you Generation of Miracle's teammate to get you address for him? Apparently Akashi is the captain of the Generation of Miracles. And I think Tetsuya had a bad fever too. I'm worried and I don't know what else to do. Please help me.**

To Taiga's shock his text was replied to within a matter of a few minutes.

 **To: Taiga**

 **From: Himuro**

 **I understand. I will see what I can do. I will let you know if I am successful.**

' _What does he mean by successful? Successful with what?'_ Taiga wondered in confusion at the cryptic response. He could only hope that whatever it was it was going to help get Tetsuya back.

-x-

When Himuro Tatsuya had received the unexpected text from Taiga he had really considered not reading it but in the end he was very glad he did. From how it sounded Tetsuya was in real trouble and Taiga was clearly backed into a corner if he was willing to risk texting him. Akashi Seijuro. He could remember Tetsuya mentioning a cousin, Sei-kun, once if he remembered correctly. The fact that the same cousin was also the captain of the Generation of Miracles was new news to him though. He would have to bribe Atsushi with a lot of sweets if he was going to get the address… maybe he could get Atsushi to introduce them and get a chance to speak with or at least see Tetsuya. He had a plan, now if only it would go smoothly…But if Tetsuya's health and adoption to the Kagami family were in danger Tatsuya knew that he couldn't turn a blind eye. He really had a soft spot a mile wide for the teal-haired boy.

Surprisingly he hadn't needed to bribe the large purple-haired giant too much at all. He had actually fairly easily agreed to take him to visit his ex-captain Akashi Seijuro with only the cryptic explanation of,

"Aka-chin said he wanted to meet Muro-chin too." as he was given Akashi's address, which turned out to be closer to Yosen high school then Tatsuya had been expecting.

-x-

"Ugh…" Kagami Tetsuya groaned softly to himself as the daylight sneaked through the gap in the curtains of his room, the room that he hadn't been in since his parents had been alive. At that dark thought he only buried himself deeper under comfy sheets of the bed. But his quiet moment didn't last long for just a few minutes later a knock sounded.

"I'm coming in Tetsuya." The voice of Akashi Seijuro announced and he heard the click and creak of the door being opened from the outside. "Really Tetsuya? This again?" There was a heavy sigh and Tetsuya felt the bed sink slightly as the other teen sat down on it. "Just accept that this is happening already and make the best of it. Hiding under your sheets won't make it change." But Tetsuya said nothing. Both knew what he was going to say in response so the actually words weren't necessary. He was doing this as a protest to Akashi's declaration that he couldn't leave the building. He was telling his cousin that he was going to resist him at every step, for everything. Even something so small as getting up at a reasonable hour. "I suggest you get dressed Tetsuya. Surely you don't want to meet a guest in only your sleepwear?"

"A guest?" Tetsuya questioned cautiously.

"Yes, I believe his name is Himuro Tatsuya." Now that got Tetsuya's attention almost instantly and he shoved the sheets covering him away with a jolt.

"Tatsuya-nii is here?!" He demanded with wide eyes, showing a rare expression that was a mixture of both happiness and worry.

"Yes, I have decided to allow Atsushi to bring him here. Maybe after this you will consider being more agreeable Tetsuya?" Tetsuya frowned at the redhead irritably but said nothing. "Well, I believe they will be here in roughly a hour so do you want me to help you get ready or do you still insist on trying getting ready on your own?" Another glare was all the response needed. "Fine. Have it your way but you know the rules. You have to be in your wheelchair all of today then." Tetsuya's irritated glare moved to the said device that was sitting inconspicuously in the corner of the room as if he had tried to make it vanish entirely. "I will leave you to yourself Tetsuya. If you change your mind, don't be afraid to call, I will answer."

"Thank you Akashi-kun. I think I will mange just fine." The teal-haired boy answered, his neutral expression firmly back in place while red haired teen just shrugged with a small smile before turning in place and striding out of the room in a single fluid motion.

 **A/N- Hi everyone! As always thank you all for your patience! I have decided upon a bit of a twist (Again? your thinking, I know, but it is a AU story after all) So, yes, Kagami and Tatsuya still part on unpleasant terms but I felt that have Tetsuya there with them would change how the situation went some. Please don't be mad! _ And I should mention that yes, Tatsuya has got a whole big plan. And that plan is going to being put in motion to free Tetsuya and in more ways then one! ;) I promise it will make more sense when I publish the next chapter! I think it is going to be worth the wait! Hope you all like the update! Follow! Favorite! Leave a review! Any one or all of the above please! You all are my motivation! Thanks and read on! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Himuro Tatsuya was getting worried and slightly irritable as he watched a old grandfather clock tick the minutes by in the parlor of the Akashi family's mansion. When he had arrived at the manor's tall gates with Atsushi he had been welcomed without any fuss. Atsushi had been welcomed to stay as well but the purple hair-giant had declined with a yawn, stating that it was too much trouble, leaving Himuro to face Akashi Seijuro alone. As soon as Atsushi had left he been quickly been shown to the rather lavish parlor by a middle-aged butler who informed him that he would be able to meet with the Young Masters shortly. But that had been almost half an hour ago. Even the ever patient Himuro was getting fidgety and he almost jumped out of his seat when the parlor's doors were suddenly opened without warning. A teenager with bright red hair and heterogeneous eyes entered the room just like a king might have. This was unquestionably Akashi Seijuro, his presence alone was enough to tell Himuro that.

"I apologize for the wait, Himuro-kun. Tetsuya is still a later riser and rather stubborn."

"Akashi-kun, please do not say unnecessary things." A voice chided in monotone from behind, a voice that only one person could possibly have.

"Tetsuya." Himuro greeted happily as the said boy entered into the room just behind the red-haired Akashi. "Tetsuya?! What happened to you?!" Tatsuya panicked momentarily when he saw that Tetsuya was currently seated in a wheelchair, running to the younger boy's side.

"Calm down Tatsuya-nii, I am fine." At that the older boy glared pointedly at him. "Well mostly anyway… Akashi-kun is just being pushy about the wheelchair. I don't really need it." Tatsuya had to bite back a laugh when he saw the faint pout that Tetsuya was making when he said this. But this was the not the time or the place for that so he restrained himself.

"Yes you do Tetsuya. You may be able to stand on your own again but moving about still exhausts you too quickly for my liking." Akashi argued coldly. "Perhaps you can be more persuasive Himuro-kun. He is being rather disobedient and stubborn about almost everything. He is being very childish and refusing to take a surgery that would allow him to walk with ease and also play basketball again." The red-head frowned slightly as he said this, breaking his regal composure slightly. "I will let the two of you converse for a hour or so but please keep it brief Tetsuya has his physical therapy at 2." And he then made his exit, leaving the two honorary brother alone to speak.

For several minutes there was a heavy silence.

"Tetsuya… really, what happened to you? You haven't needed to use a wheelchair since the first month of the accident."

"Akashi-kun is just being cruel! I don't need it!" Tetsuya snapped suddenly and Tatsuya found himself take a step or two backwards from the smaller boy.

"I didn't mean to offend you Tetsuya. Maybe you don't need it but you acting this way worries me. Do you really want me worry Tetsuya?" He asked sternly. Almost instantly Tetsuya's anger dropped away for a rather ashamed expression, mixed with some mild panic.

"No Tatsuya-nii, please don't worry I didn't want o make you worry!" He cried out looking to be on the verge of tears. "I-I just…I apologize…I am just so tired…" He choked out painfully as he slumped slightly in the chair, placing him face in his hands.

"Tetsuya…" Tatsuya whispered softly, grasping the younger boy shoulder sympathetically. This was beginning to feel dangerously similar to a previous situation. Tetsuya was on the verge of giving up, he was really trying but was feeling overwhelmed by it all and was at a loss at to what to do to make it stop.

"I was careless, reckless… I let myself get to this way. I got terribly sick and now I am not better then I was a month after the accident. And Taiga-nii hates me, I am not going to be a Kagmai for much longer either! It's like everything good I did has been erased! What should I do Tatsuya-nii?!" Tetsuya begged as tears spilling down his cheeks. He wasn't even bothering to try and brush them away as he sobbed into his hands.

"Tetsuya. Calm down please don't think everything is as lost as you think it is." That seemed to do the trick because the crying boy suddenly stopped, sniffed and turned to looked up at him pleadingly, so expressively that it was hard to believe that the same boy could be as blank as a rock when he so desired.

"What do you mean Tatsuya-nii?"

"Well for one, I know for sure that Taiga doesn't hate you. I don't even know where you got that ridiculous idea from to begin with…. He is the one that asked me for help." Tetsuya's widened slightly at that. He, naturally, was aware that that wouldn't be something Taiga would risk carelessly. "He was really worried about you, so I am mainly here for a rescue." He informed Tetsuya quietly with a sly smile and a finger to his lips. "And of course he wants you to still be his brother and he's not one to give in without a fight."

"But I-"

"No. please believe me Tetsuya, you're not as alone as you think."

"Akashi will never let me go, I made a promise. But he wants me to accept being an Akashi with grace, to accept being in his debt to him if I take the surgery. If I do I will never be able to leave." Tetsuya whispered softly.

"Well it's good thing that I have a plan then. Will you trust me on this?" There was a momentary pause and then Tetsuya nodded silently. With that done, Tatsuya made knowing smile and reached into his coat pocket to pull out a fold slip of paper which he then handed to the younger boy.

"Tatsuya-nii what is-" He began but stopped when he unfolded the paper and saw the words printed on it. "Tatsuya-nii! What is this?! This says I have a appointment for that surgery! Paid in full?! What did you do?!" Tetsuya exclaimed in a panic, only to be shushed by the older teen.

"Keep it down, you don't want Akashi-kun to hear you do you?" He whispered quietly. "I didn't really do much at all." He continued, still speaking in a low whispered tone. "Tetsuya, me and your father both knew why you didn't let him pay for the surgery before. You knew it would all but put him in a inescapable amount of debt if he did and you couldn't turn to the Akashi family for help because it could mean you being taken away from the Kagami's. We knew from the beginning, I don't think Taiga did to be fair, he is a basketball baka after all. But Alex knew too, and ever since you refused the surgery she and your father have been saving up so that you can have it, we were just little short but then at some point yesterday coach's father contacted your father and offered to cover the gap in funds, something about his darling daughter and her team being too pushy. I have no idea how they found out to be honest." Tetsuya was deathly silent just staring in shock at the paper then at Himuro as if he wasn't really quite able to process it all, he looked like he might start crying again. But Himuro decided to still press on. "I really didn't much at all, I just sort've organized it all. You deserve to be able to play the sport you love so much. But I am getting off topic, you're appointment is in two hours so we need to be going. I took a little too long."

"What?! In two hours?! We're going now?!" Tetsuya exclaimed and almost cried out when Tatsuya suddenly lifted him up out of the wheelchair in a princess carry.

"Yup, we're in a bit of a hurry so try to not kick me okay?" Himuro said with a soft laugh and proceeded to run down the halls of the mansion, out the front door, down the front steps , down the driveway and out of the large gates to a waiting car. Tatsuya then put Tetsuya down, letting him get into the car on his own, though he still stood a bit shakily.

"How long do you think it will take for Akashi to notice I'm not there?"

"Let's not wait to find out shall we?" And then the two boy's got into the car. But Tetsuya was shocked to see that the car was being driven by Aida Riko's father.

"Took you brats long enough!" The man gruff looking man growled, but not unkindly.

"Thank you…" Tetsuya whispered warmly as he leaned his head on Tatsuya's shoulder and quickly fell asleep. It was hard to tell who the thank you was meant for but both the older man and young teen couldn't help but smile at the sincerity of the two simple words. And for the whole ride to the hospital Tetsuya remained completely asleep, his head lying quite adorably on Himuro's shoulder. For a time the older man and the dark-haired teen didn't speak but at some point Tatsuya decided to venture a question.

"How did they find out?"

"Oh you mean Riko-chan and her team? Not totally sure myself but I think it was mostly Riko-chan. Riko-chan probably did some digging on that kid's situation on her own. She kind've does that when she's curious, and I'm sure she also called the kid's dad too. When she found out you all were just short some she just wouldn't let up until I offered to help. Plus she went and told the whole rest of that team of her's too and then they wouldn't stop asking me as well. Geez. They really must like this kid."

"Yes, I believe you're right. He is that kind of person. The kind who makes friends that last."

-x-

When they pulled up to hospital Tatsuya shook Tatsuya lightly to wake him up. Drowsily the smaller boy stumbed from the car rubbing his eyes, his hair it usually post sleeping state, allowing Himuro to lead him into the hospital. But all of the sleepiness left him when he saw who was waiting for him, the whole Serin team was waiting for them in the hospital waiting room.

"Everyone…" But Tetsuya didn't get the chance to say any more when they all but jumped him in a huge group him.

"Baka! If you needed help just ask!"

"We're so glad your okay!"

"Geez! Don't making us worry like that!" Tetsuya couldn't form words to express how happy he was as his teammates surrounded him. They only thing that still nagged at him was his promise… He still wanted to be a Kagami but he couldn't break his promise either. He really hoped that Tatsuya-nii had thought of something for that too…

"All we're waiting for is for Bakagami and the Kagami tou-san to get here."

"Tou-san is coming?" Tetsuya got out but he didn't need a answer for the said person walked right into the waiting room at that precise moment.

"Tetsu!" A very large, and very tall man shouted loudly crossing the room in three strides or less to grab Tetsuya in a huge bear hug that lifted the much smaller boy right off the ground. The man's body and eyebrows matched a certain basketball idiot easily but the hair was a dark black and a tad messier, if that was even possible.

"Tou-san!" The pale blue haired teen sobbed joyously clinging to the much bigger man around the neck. As soon as Tetsuya was in his fathers hug Tatsuya quietly took his leave, clearly not eager to stick around for Taiga to appear.

"Tetsu! it is so good to see you I missed you so much kid. I heard about everything from your brother and Tatsuya. It's gonna be okay you'll always be my son." The man soothed patting Tetsuya's head lovingly as only a father could, encouraging the boy to loosen his hold and let him put him down in a empty chair.

"Tiger cub get in here already! Your brother wants to see you!" The man suddenly shouted loudly over his shoulder in english, then as if he hadn't said anything at all, he turned back to Tetsuya. "I've going to go fill out the rest of paperwork and then I'll be right back. In the mean time try to know some sense into your brother will you? He's feeling pretty guilty and won't listen to me." Tetsuya just nodded. Satisfied, the oldest Kagami marched off towards the nurses station. For minute nothing happened then Serin and Tetsuya turned to to see Kagami Taiga enter the room and slowly make his way over to Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya I-"

"Baka Onii-san." Tetsuya said bluntly cutting off whatever Taiga had been planing to say. "None of it's your fault. I was stupid and cowardly. I wanted to solve my own problems I just did realize how stupid that was. But it is just as stupid as the idea that everything that happens to me is your fault. I love you but you are a idiot. I am the luckiest person to have you for a brother Taiga-nii and I am okay. I will be even more so after the surgery." Tetsuya hadn't really been looking completely at his brother but when he did he was surprised to see the older Kagami sibling nearing tears. This was something that hadn't happened since Tetsuya had first been injured so Tetsuya figured that the situation called for something equally unusual, he hugged Taiga first. The other boy didn't hesitate to return it. The hug lasted for quite a bit until it was ended by the arrival of Hirohito Kagami and the doctor.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Yes?" Both boy's answered turning to face the doctor. The oldest of the Kagami's just laughed boisterously.

"I think I meant Tetsu not you tiger cub!" Both boy's blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"It's fine, yes Kagami Tetsuya?"

"Yes that's me." The smaller of the two answer in his usual manner which strangely all of Serin found comforting.

"Well were ready for you now, so do you have any questions before we go?"

"Yes, How long will it take for me to be able to play basketball?" Suddenly the room got very tense, as everyone waited with baited breath for the doctor's answer.

"The recovery period is very short, one month at worst." A huge cheer filled the room and Tetsuya could help a small very warm smile. If that was right he would even be able to join Serin and his brother for there second training camp. "If there is no complications and you listen to what the doctors and nurses tell I can see it possibly being less. But don't try to push yourself too much or you might mess up all out hard work." The doctor informed them kindly. "And understand that this surgery is still in the experimental stages so there is no perfect guarantee but all of the pervious patients have done very well. So if that is all we should probably be going, are your ready?"

"Hai."

"Very well then, please follow me." So with a small wave to his teammates and his brother Tetsuya then turned to follow the doctor and his father out of the room and away from his friends for the time being.

 **A/N- Oh my goodness! Will you look at all the angst and fluff in this chapter! Oh this chapter I think is one of my favorites! And look! I'm being so good to Tetsu-chan! He could even be making an appearance as player in the Winter Cup! Aren't you all excited?! I am! XD I am feeling very pleased with this chapter so I reeeeeeelly hope you all like it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

It was finally set, the date for Kagmai Tetsuya's release from the hospital was finally determined. Tomorrow he would be fit to return to playing basketball as a member of the Serin high Basketball team. The past few weeks had been exhaustingly, the physical therapy in particular was unbelievably draining since this would now be the third time he was forced to endure it. Thankfully, this time he had the comfort of knowing that this would be the last time and when it was done he would be able to play basketball again. The fact that the Serin team had been wonderfully supportive of Tetsuya's recovery had helped too. They had visited him every day for the first two weeks after the surgery and was moved to a closer hospital, ready with supportive and comforting things to say or share every time. His brother Taiga was, not surprisingly, the most zealous of all. He would even bring food with every visit, determined to not let Tetsuya's already quite low weight drop any lower because of the inedible hospital food.

Serin would have continued to visit but they had the first half of a summer training camp for the next two weeks of the month and while technically Tetsuya was healthy enough to leave the hospital after the second week his doctor had been strongly against it since Tetsuya was wanting to go back to playing basketball which was a fairly rough sport. He recommended that Tetsuya stay admitted for much longer so as to completely rule out any unexpected relapses and was in the best possible health. Serin had of course been very understanding about it and told him to just focus on getting better and coming to play with them for the preliminaries. Tetsuya couldn't have helped but smile at that.

But that had all been about a week or so ago, today Serin was scheduled to be returning from the camp and Tetsuya was have a difficult time sitting still in his hospital bed. He had been expecting to see his brother when he heard the door the his room open but instead it was a large tall teen with messy brown hair and warm eyes that matched his hair that entered.

"Ano… who are you?" Tetsuya asked bluntly if not politely of the stranger who had just invaded his room. His words made larger boy jump slightly in surprise.

"Oh good you are here! For a moment I thought I might have gotten the wrong room!" The brown haired teen exclaimed puzzlingly happily at being surprised. "Oh right! We haven't met yet have we! I am Kiyoshi Teppei, nice to meet you Kagamai Tetsuya!" As he said this he crossed the room and took a seat on Tetsuya's bed.

"Nice to meet you Kiyoshi-san. But how do you know me?"

"Well I am your Sempai after all, and a member of the Serin basketball team." He answered still wearing that happy expression of his and Tesuya just nodded in understanding. "I've heard a lot about you Tetsuya-kun. I also heard that you are in a similar situation to myself." Now Tetsuya was puzzled.

"You were injured as well?"

"Yes, well sort've. My leg was injured and I decided to forgo the surgery so as to be able to play with Serin at least for one more year and sadly that is all. I won't be able to play for my third year of high school. So I guess you could say that I'm here to encourage you to take your time so that you can play not just for this year but the years after too, don't be in so much of a hurry that you don't take care of yourself." Tetsuya found himself unable to think of a proper answer to what he had just been told. He did understand what Kiyoshi was saying but actually abiding by it was not something he was sure he could promise. "Don't be so tense! It's all fine! Everyone is looking forward to playing with you! It'll be fun!" The larger boy beamed cheerily as he patted Tetsuya's soft blue hair.

Hai, Kiyoshi-semapi." The smaller boy answered with a small but very content smile. It felt as if he had just gotten another older brother even though he already had two.

-x-

Kiyoshi Teppei had left right after their conversation had finished but had returned no more then a hour later with the rest of the Serin team and his brother Kagami Taiga taking the lead.

"Tetsuya! We're finally back! Have they told you when you're getting out of here?" Was the first words that were out of Taiga's mouth when he spotted his brother. The others didn't take long in asking similar questions, unfortunately all at once too. Riko was forced to hit them all over the head with her paper fan to get them to calm down. It was both a hilarious and endearing sight.

"One at a time idiots!" Riko scolded in exasperation. "This is a hospital!"

"It's fine Riko-san, It is really nice to see you all again." The younger Kagami answered with a rare smile. "And to answer Taiga-nii's question yes, I am free to go as soon as tomorrow morning."

"That's great Tetsuya! That means you can totally play with us for the preliminaries!" Taiga cheered loudly. But for his enthusiasm he was hit by Riko.

"Bakagami! Just because he is out of the hospital that doesn't mean he is ready to be playing in full matches!" She reprimanded him sharply.

"Thank you for your concern Riko-san but actually I have been given my doctor's permission to play in games, though only for about half of it, any more any I might injure myself again. But over time he said that can increase if I am smart about it."

"Really?" She looked skeptical.

"Hai." He replied almost instantly. He even went so far as to take off his shirt for her to see for herself. And when she looked her eyes went wide in shock. His weight was still just barely in acceptable parameters but his instantaneous movement was no where near where she had seen it before, it was far above it and she was also sure that if she saw his legs she would see that his speed had increased scarily too. Tetsuya had been working hard while they had been gone, most likely doing the most training that was safely possible for him along with any physical therapy sessions he had been taking at the same time, not to mention the probably constant poking and prodding of the tests he had been force to endure too. But thanks to his efforts it was now easy for her to see the body of a skilled player, no, possibly prodigy, that he had once been steadily coming back.

According to what Taiga had told them during the training camp when he had been asked, Tetsuya's stamina had always been abysmal, even before the accident, but his proficiency in almost all other areas had been dangerously good, particularly his speed. Looking at him now it wasn't all that hard for any of them to picture anymore.

"I believe you Tetsuya-kun, you can put your shirt back on now." She told him with a playful sigh and Tetsuya just nodded as he did as he was told, satisfied that he had gotten his point across. "But I'm gonna be keeping you on a separate training menu anyway, no rushing and screwing up you're progress." She added sternly.

"Hai Coach." He answered with very warm smile.

-x-

"Where is Tou-san?" The paler boy questioned his brother, looking up at him expectantly as he moved to get off stiff hospital bed and almost gleefully ripped off the hospital bracelet on his wrist to throw it alway. Tomorrow couldn't have come fast enough for him and by now Tetsuya was itching to leave the white sterile hospital as soon as was possible.

"Don't worry, Dad is just waiting downstairs. We couldn't find a close parking spot so he had stay with the car." Taiga answered easily as he hefted the bag with his brother's things from his extended stay in the hospital over his shoulder. As he did though he kept both his eyes on the smaller boy as he stood and followed Taiga down the hall and into the elevator. 'Just to to be safe' was his only explanation for it.

True to Taiga's words, Kagmai Hirohito waved to them from a still running car that was positioned as close to the hospital entrance as was legally possible.

"You boys ready to leave this place?"

"Yes very much Tou-san." Tetsuya answered without any hesitation as he and Taiga got into the car.

"Glad to hear it, and we are very happy to have you back home too Tetsu." The older man replied fondly as he steered the car out of the hospital parking lot.

"So I was thinking we could take you home so you can see the puppy, take a nice shower and get some new cloths on before I take you both to the restaurant, what do you think Tetsu?" Hirohito suggested when they had stopped momentarily at a red light.

"the restaurant?" Tetsuya asked in confusion though his face as usual didn't show it, no one had mentioned a restaurant trip previously, not that he was complaining or anything he just didn't know why no one had told him.

"Whoops…" The older man whisper under his breath, only just realizing his slip-up which was now too late to fix.

"DAD! That was suppose to be a surprise!" Taiga growled frustratingly at his father in english.

"Taiga-nii, you do remember that I know english too right? What was suppose to be a surprise?" At that Taiga could only look away sheepishly, now properly embarrassed.

"Everyone wanted to throw you a surprise party for your release from the hospital, though it is partly for Kiyoshi-sempai too…"

"That's very nice of them and it sounds like fun. I would still be very happy to go." The pale blue haired teen answered, his happiness leaking into his usually monotone voice.

"Okay! It sounds like a plan then!" Hirohito exclaimed with loud enthusiasm as he continued to drive them homeward.

-x-

To say the surprise aspect of the party flopped considerably would be a understatement. But the rest of it was very fun for everyone, Mitobe had even baked a cake for the occasion which had been devoured in no time flat. Riko also made a cake but no one dared touch it for fear of death upon consumption, it did slightly resembled a black and grey blob. After awhile the conversation had ended up being about everyone's plans for the day off they had from training before the preliminaries of the Winter Cup.

"So what are you guys going to do for your day off?" Kawahara Koichi, one of the Kagami brother's fellow freshman asked.

"Ah… sleep I guess?" Fukuda Hiroshi, another of the freshman, answered offhandedly.

"Ano… if you guys are free, do you guys want to try entering this?" Furihata Koki suggested pulling out a small sized poster from his bag which was a promotion for a basketball tournament that was happening at a park that was fairly nearby.

"You crazy freshmen! You're suppose to be taking a break from basketball!" Riko snapped in exasperation at the three boys.

"But Coach, I think this would be really good for us… I mean Kagami-kun gets to play a lot but the rest of us would really like the chance to play in a real game. Plus wouldn't this be the perfect thing for Tetsuya-kun to start with to get back into the swing of things?"

"Yes yes! This is good! Freshman spirit! It's a good thing!" Kiyoshi suddenly exclaimed loudly, apparently quite passionate about the whole thing. "I think we should let them do it!"

"Fine alright!" Riko finally conceded, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. "But just the freshman!" But all the same several grins of excitement filled the room.

 **A/N- Ah... *Sighs in relief* That one was quite the endeavor, but we're getting closer to Tetsu-chan playing basketball! aren't you all excited? i hope you all are! I also hope it isn't too confusing or anything. Please feel free to PM if you do have any confusion, thanks. oh and leave a review please and thank you! And thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

It was still fairly early when the Kagami brothers, Tetsuya and Taiga arrived at the arranged location to meet up with their fellow freshmen of the Serin basketball team.

"See! I told you we were going to be early!" Taiga groaned upon realizing that they were the first to arrive. "I could have totally slept for longer!" But as soon as he said it he couldn't help a smile as he remembered how the usually ever polite and thoughtful Tetsuya had come into his room at a very early hour the day of the street-ball tournament without so much as a knock and even went so far as to pulled the blanket he was wrapped up in right off him to get him to wake up. But Tetsuya's very out of character actions hadn't stopped there, once he had successfully got his brother awake he had dragged him into the living room where he had been met by a very large american breakfast that was more then enough for Taiga, their father Hirohito and Tetsuya too, all laid out nicely on the table. This was one of the odd quirks that Tetsuya had acquired at some time during his stay in America. Whenever Tetsuya got very worked up about anything he would either get very little, if any, sleep (this was something Taiga was known to do too) or he would begin cooking absurd amounts of american dishes and on the rare occasions like this, both. The odd part of it was that normally Tetsuya was not all that good in the kitchen, passable, but not good and Tetsuya was normally a very late riser. Tetsuya had to have been very excited about the street ball tournament to go so overboard and be awake so early.

"I apologize Taiga-nii, I just couldn't wait any longer…" Tetsuya answered honestly but absently before he promptly went back to being fidgety and looking around for Kawahara, Fukuda, and Furihata whom they were planning to meet up with. Fukuda had been the first of the other three to arrive and had informed them that Kawarhara had fallen ill and was regrettably going to be unable to join them but Furihata was still coming. Not more then a few minutes after Fukuda's arrival Furihara arrived too, accompanied by one Kiyoshi Teppei.

"I heard you guys were short one so I decided to tag along! And it just sounded so fun!" The very large teen explained with beaming smile.

"But this is just for the freshmen!" Taiga sputtered indigently.

'Taiga-nii it's fine, we do need a fifth person to make a full team since Kawahara-kun is sick and since Kiyoshi-sempai is already here I don't see why not." Tetsuya had argued logically but he also had that totally unreasonable, pleading look in his eyes. "I do not want to be unable to participate just because we are short a member." It was a look that Taiga was very weak against.

"Fine, let's just go and sign up already…" He submitted with a tired sigh and proceed to lead the way towards the registration table. Really, he needed to be more resistant to that look of Tetsuya's, it got him to cave to the smaller boy's demands so easily.

As they walked Taiga found himself absently fingering the ring that hung on a chain around his neck as he took in the set up for the rather large street basketball tournament. He didn't wear the ring and chain all that much after the fall out with Tatsuya, it had just reminded him of it too much but this was a special occasion, Tetsuya's first match back after all, so he had put it on before they had left the apartment. Tetsuya had one too but kept in under his shirt and out of sight.

"Thinking of America Taiga?" Tetsuya asked in english.

"Yeah, it seems right that your first basketball game back is in a street-ball tournament like when we were still just brats." Taiga answered also in english with a happy grin.

"I believe Taiga-nii was the only brat."

"Why you-!" Taiga growled but that grin of his stayed playful and in response Tetsuya just gave his brother the warmest smile Taiga had seen from the smaller boy in a very long time. Tetsuya was coming back and not just in basketball and Taiga couldn't have been any more happy for it as they all got into the line for the registration table.

"I wonder if any one of the teams we played are he-" Kawahara had begun to say when it was their turn to sign up but didn't finish because when he had looked to his left he was shocked to see five Seiho regulars, including Tsugawa Tomoki, Iwamura Tsutomuto and Kasuga Ryuhei, the Seiho point-guard, signing up as a team as well. The rest of the Serin members were equally shocked but it was Taiga that was the first to react.

"Seiho?!" He shouted loudly and pointed a finger at the said Seiho players.

-x-

After much effort from both sides to prevent the two most volatile freshmen, Taiga and Tsugawa, from fighting it out right in-front of the registration table the two team had decided it would be more fun to eat together until either one of them was called for their match. And so that was how the basketball players all found themselves sitting on one of the unoccupied grassy spots together with some purchased food, making for a odd sort've picnic lunch.

"So Kagami Tetsuya, you are able to play basketball again?"

"Yes Iwamura-kun, I am." Tetsuya answered simply as he took another sip from his drink.

"That is good to hear, I am eager to see the basketball that your brother bragged was so similar to our own." The Seiho captain commented honestly, not a ounce of sarcasm in his words.

"Well I wouldn't say it's so similar, it's just from the same base ideas, old martial arts and getting the most from very little movement." Taiga chimed in.

"Really? Then what's different about the younger Kagami's style?" Kasuga Ryuhei pushed, not satisfied with Taiga's explanation.

"My style is indeed based in the old martial arts but I added with something of my own to it. Originally the use of the old martial arts was really just to make up for my very low stamina but over time I wondered if their were other ways to use it in combination with my low presence and eventually I had made a new style for myself." Tetsuya explained as expressionlessly as ever like it was not all that big a thing that he and invented his own original style of basketball all on his own.

"Crazy as it sounds, he didn't really have to work that hard at all for that style of his to mutate into something insane. He just went and blew past me and Tatsuya, literally." Taiga praised proudly making Tetsuya blush faintly.

"You exaggerating Taiga-nii."

"Exaggeration or not it is still very impressive to create a style without any formal training." Iwamura answered firmly but then turned his attention to the only second year of the Serin bunch.

"Kiyoshi-kun, I take it you are healed now?"

"Yes! And I can't wait to play!" The large teen beamed joyously. But they didn't get to further the conversation because over the loudspeaker team Seiho was called for their match.

"Don't hold back when we play! We're gonna beat you this time!" The cheeky Seiho freshman, Tsugawa, shouted at them as he was hauled away by his sempai's.

"Of course we won't! You are the ones who are gonna lose! Baaaka!" Taiga retorted back loudly at the retreating figures.

"Aw Taiga-kun don't be mean, this will be the last tournament for his sempai's as high school students after all." Kiyoshi said with his usual smile.

"What? Aren't they playing in the Winter Cup too?"

"Only the top 8 teams from the Inter-high can play in the Winter Cup and sadly Seiho just missed the cut."

"Oh…" Taiga answered sheepishly now feeling a little bad for his childishness, but only just a little.

-x-

The Serin players sat and ate for a bit longer but after some discussion decided to go and watch the Seiho team's match. But as they were running to make it to the Seiho match before it was over Tetsuya heard his phone buzz, a text message. He couldn't exactly answer while running but he placed a reminder to himself to check it when he had the time.

"Seiho has probably already won." Furihara commented confidently as they ran up to the court where Seiho's match was being held, and was found to be shockingly wrong. The game was indeed over but Seiho was not the winner, it was not even close. The other team had thrashed them thoroughly. When they saw the players on the winning team Taiga and Tetsuya got their second surprise of the day. One of the players was none other then Himuro Tatsuya.

"Hello Tetsuya, congratulations on your release from the hospital." Tatsuya said to the smaller teen in english when he spotted him with an honest smile, a rarity for him, while completely ignoring Taiga who was beside his brother. Despite this seeming rude action Taiga didn't react to it negatively, instead choosing to remaining silent. If he had spoken it would mean that they would have to play their last game and stop being brothers and that was something Taiga still couldn't let go of.

"Thank you Tatsuya. And thank you for everything else as well." Tetsuya answered also in english but gave the older teen a respectful bow.

"You is-" Kiyoshi fumbled in broken english but Tatsuya just chuckled lightly, switching over to Japanese easily.

"Don't worry, I can speak Japanese too. I just haven't been back in Japan for very long so I'm still use to english is all."

"Oh good!" Kiyoshi said with relief. "So you know Tetsuya-kun I assume?"

"Yes, you could even call us brothers." That caused several gaping jaws from the other three freshmen in the Serin group. "Oh no, not in the literal sense like Tetsuya and Taiga," He explained with a small laugh. "but more of a honorary brother I suppose."

"So all three of you are honorary brothers then?"

"Well for now anyway…" Tatsuya said with a small smile that looked all too forced as he laid his gaze momentarily on the slightly older of the two Kagami sibling who just couldn't find it in himself to meet it.

"Stop Tatsuya-nii! This is ridiculous!" Tetsuya suddenly snapped in fury shocking everyone. "And Taiga-nii too! Why does it matter all that much?! Can't you be rivals and brothers at the same time?! Why does it have to be one or the other?! You both are suppose to be older then me but you're acting no better then little children throwing a tantrum! No! You're worse! At least kids learn and eventually apologize but you both just avoid each other to avoid apologizing!"

There was silence, no one knew what to say to usually expressionless, and respectful teen's outburst. But Tetsuya wasn't done. Once he had caught his breath he continued, though slightly less wildly.

"I know you, as the older brother don't want to be the weaker one so it would be easier to just not be brothers at all Tatsuya-nii but you didn't consider how that would make us feel. And Taiga-nii, you shouldn't have been so quick to ignore how Tatsuya-nii felt too. By outright refusing you made it that much worse! Now stop being such stubborn idiots and realize that I want us all to be brothers!"

There was silence again. Then Tatsuya spoke. "Tetsuya... Thank you for saying that but while you are more then likely right, you usually are about these things, It's not as easy as you make it sound."

"But-"

"No Tetsuya, I agree with Tatsuya. You're right that this needs to end but you need to understand that there is really no way we can go back to being brothers once we play against each other again." Taiga answered this time and worst of it was that Taiga had that stubborn look that said that he had made up his mind and no matter what Tetsuya said it was not going to change. Tetsuya felt like crying but he had already done enough crying to last him a life time so he didn't.

"Let's play Tatsuya, one last time."

 **A/N- *jumps behind Tetsuya to avoid the rocks and pitchforks of unhappy readers* I am so sorry! I know I wanted to make Tetsu-chan play in this chapter too but the plot bunnies just would let it happen just yet! Then all the angst... (Well I'm not gonna apologize for that cause the whole Taiga, Tatsuya, and Tetsuya situation is riddled with it so there is really no avoiding it.) Aaaanyway... Big thank you to all favoriters, Followers, and reviewers! This story is now in the hundreds for both favorites and follows! YAY! That makes me so very happy! But before I go I believe I have gotten a few reviewers asking if there is going to be any pairing in this story. The answer I'm afraid is no because this story is all about brotherly love and really good friendships! I have nothing against romance, in fact do like it very much myself but it is used so often! I wanted to make this story and see if people would still like it even without the romance! And as it turns out it is! So nope, no romance but if you like a lot of good friendships and caring siblings then stick around!**


	17. Chapter 17

_"_ _Let's play Tatsuya, one last time."_

As the finalizing words were spoken no others passed anyone's lips, they could all feel the tension between the three brothers as they stepped onto the court. Everyone just watched in silence as the two teams lined up and the ref threw the ball up into the air for the tip-off. Suddenly the ball was plucked out of the air with ease and large shadow fell over them. They all looked up to find a giant person with the most ridiculously purple colored hair towering over them, holding the ball in one hand.

"Atsushi…" Tatsuya said looking up at the towering teen with a half-hearted sigh and smile. " You're late."

"It's Muro-chin's fault for changing the meet-up place at the last minute…." The much larger boy whined as he tossed the basketball in his hand to Tatsuya. As soon as his hand was free he used it to pull out a bag of potato chips from a larger bag that was in his other hand and began to munch listlessly on the said chips. But he paused momentarily in his eating when he spotted the pale blue hair of Kagami Tetsuya.

"Oh that's interesting, it's the Tetsuya-chin that Aka-chin and Muro-chin talk about all the time…" He commented in a semi-interested tone, which was actually quite a leap of attitude considering how very apathetic he had been previously.

"It is nice to meet you Murasakibara Atsushi. I am Kagami Tetsuya." The much shorter boy responded with a polite bow. It was the name of the purple haired giant that really caught Taiga's attention though.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, Center for the Generation Miracles?!" He asked loudly with a practically feral grin of excitement.

"Ehh… hai…" Murasakibara answered, his bored tone returning. "Oh, I forgot. Muro-chin coach said your not suppose to play in any games that aren't official." He added and turned to address Tatsuya.

"Really? That is a problem…." Tatsuya responded thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

"Hai hai, but can't we just go Muro-chin?" The large teen whined and then began to push Tatsuya in the direction of the audience stands. ' _He's like a kid'_ the older Kagami realized silently.

"Oh, you must be scared then. So lame." Taiga jeered at Murasakibara and all the other freshman, minus his brother, looked at him like he had lost his mind. _He's baiting him! And it's so low level!_

"Ehh? I'm not scared." The giant teenager retorted with a scowl, turning swiftly to face Taiga. _He took it too?! How old are they anyway?!_ And just like that the game was back on but with a addition of Murasakibara.

"Baka baka!" Taiga taunted shamelessly as the teams lined up.

"I know that's what you are but what am I?" Was the equally shameless response.

"Calm down Kagami, you won't be against him anyway because of the positions." Kiyoshi told Taiga with a pat to the shoulder. "Nice to see you again." He said with a warm smile to Murasakibara.

"Eh? Who are you? Did I play you in middle school?" Younger teen answered dully, sounded not the least bit interesting in even getting an answer. "Sorry, I don't remember weak players." He added not sounding at all sorry.

"It's okay, I'm sure you'll remember when we start playing." Kiyoshi accepted with a smile. It didn't reach his eyes.

But there was no more time for conversation as the whistle was blown and the ball tossed again into the air. To no one but the audience's surprise Kagami Taiga gained the first possession of the ball. As soon as Taiga had the ball in his grasp in moved to race down the court but the handsome, dark haired Tatsuya was having none of that, almost effortlessly catching up with the red-head to mark him and halt his advance. Then there was was a swishing sound, like a passing breeze, but the two players both knew better. Tatsuya only reacted half a second too late as Taiga bounced the ball right around Tatsuya and into the hands of the still moving Tetsuya who with flawless grace sailed the ball into the basket for a perfect three-pointer. All who had been looking on could only blink and gape in shock, trying their best to process the situation that had almost been too fast to follow. It wasn't hard to tell that the all three boys were miles ahead of most of the players that had gathered for the tournament. But Murasakibara was remaining uninterested and giving almost zero effort and was barely participating, making it hard to believe that he was a pervious member of the Generation of Miracles if it wasn't for his very impressive stature.

"Nice Tetsuya! Damn It feels good to play with you again!" Taiga cheered offering a tanned fist to his small sibling who met the fist with his own pale one and a mixed expression of pleasure and distress.

"I concur Taiga-nii, it does feel wondrous to play with you again but this game still feels wrong." Was his answer before quickly returning his attention to the game. Now Taiga felt a stab of guilt, Tetsuya's first game was suppose to be something special and happy not a cause for distress, no matter how unintended it was. And was it just him or was Tetsuya looking a bit grayish? The guilty feeling didn't fade as the game continued at the almost breakneck speed, the Serin team only slightly having the lead thanks to having him, Tetsuya and Kiyoshi as well who was no slouch. But the games rapid pace came to an abrupt halt when Tetsuya suddenly stumbled, his right knee dropping to hit the concrete hard and was unable to hold back a brief yelp of pain and surprise. Taiga spun to look at him when he did, years of older brother instincts kicking it. He didn't hesitate to run to Tetsuya's side when he didn't seem to be rising from his where he had stumbled to the ground. But when Taiga got a closer look at Tetsuya's face that twinge of guilt increased ten fold. The smaller teen's skin had taken on sickly gray pallor and he was breathing and sweating much heavier then he should have been. The knee he had fallen on was also now scraped and bloody too which certainly didn't improve the situation.

"Tetsuya you idiot! You over did it didn't you?! Why didn't you say anything?!" Taiga exclaimed more in panic then in actually anger as he crouched down to touch Tetsuya's forehead and sighed in relief to find it not feverishly hot, a fever at this point would send Tetsuya right back to the hospital that he had only just recently escaped from. Taiga was furious with himself, he knew of his slightly younger brother's habit of overdoing himself and he hadn't noticed at all.

"Tetsuya…why?" Tatsuya added softly as he more slowly came over to the other two boys though he chose to remain standing.

"I didn't want you both to be so alone…" Tetsuya managed to rasp out.

"May I suggest that we postpone this game?" Kiyoshi suddenly spoke with a gentle smile. "I don't think Tetsuya-kun can keep playing." At that Tetsuya looked ready to protest but in the end he didn't even need to. Out of nowhere rain began to pour down on them in a torrent and a voice announced on the loudspeakers that all games were to be postponed due to the sudden and heavy rain.

"Okay, we are defiantly going home now. Tetsuya, can you walk?" Taiga asked and got a very expressive look of irritation from the said boy which Taiga seemed to understand. "Yeah, yeah I know but please humor me? I'm the the older one remember?" He added with a slight grin before crouching down further and showing his back to Tetsuya, motioning for him to get on.

"Only by a few months." The pale teen retorted bluntly but didn't say anything more as he gripped Taiga by the neck and let him rap his arms around his legs before lifting off the ground. Tetsuya, and Tatsuya too actually, knew very well that Taiga only really gave piggyback rides when he was seriously worried, feeling seriously guilty or both.

"We can continue this when we face each other in the Winter Cup Taiga." Tatsuya said.

"Yes." Was the only response he got from the slightly older Kagami as the two brothers turned and began walk away. The other Serin freshmen and Kiyoshi moved to follow them but before Kiyoshi looked back meaningfully at Murasakibara.

"Do you remember me now?"

"Yes, but it would have been better for you if I didn't. I am going to crush you Kiyoshi Teppei."

"Well I look forward to proving you wrong then." The older teen replied with a warm smile and follow the his younger teammates off the court in the still pouring rain.

-x-

It was only when the Serin basketball players had finally found a outcropping to escape the rain that Taiga put Kuroko down and begin to look him over again.

"I am fine now Taiga-nii, I was just careless. I am sorry for worrying you." Tetsuya apologized with a solum expression as Taiga lifted his scrapped up knee.

"I don't believe you, at the very least you knee looks like a bloody mess. And as for worrying, that's just my job as a big brother." He dismissed the pale boy's apologies aside casually. "Do any of you guys have some hydrogen-peroxide and bandages for this?" He asked the others calmly, still holding the injured knee.

"I have some actually." Furihata chimed in with a happily digging into his his bag, pulling out the said items and handing them to Taiga. "I have a very clumsy younger brother so it's become a habit for me to pack them." He added with slight embarrassment when they had all given him questioning looks.

"Well I'm glad you had them. Thanks." Taiga said very sincerely and set about cleaning up the blood and bandaging the scrape.

"Taiga-nii you're overreacting."Tetsuya said with a sigh but didn't seem surprised when he didn't get a response. He simply pulled out his phone to check the messages while his brother worked in silence. He had one missed call and voicemail from Riko and two text messages. He decided to check the texts quickly before the voicemail. The first text was from, to his surprise, Alex his and his brother's teacher from America.

 **To- Tetsuya**

 **From- Alex-sensei**

 **Hi Tetsuya! Long time no see! I heard about your surgery from your Dad! So happy for you! All of you are playing again sooooo…. I have decided to come to Japan to see you three! Yay! So expect me in a week or so!**

 **PS- Don't tell Taiga I'm coming! I want to surprise him! ;)**

Tetsuya could only sigh in defeat. His teacher was much too impulsive for him but his brothers reaction was sure to be hilarious so he decided to keep his mouth shut for now. He typed out a quick response and hit send.

 **To- Alex-sensei**

 **From- Tetsuya**

 **Thank you very much and it will be very nice to see you. But Alex-sensei, you really should plan ahead more in these sorts of things….I will keep your arrival from Taiga-nii though. I look forward to you coming and hope you are well.**

With that done he checked the last text and found that it was from Akashi-kun… He tensed in anticipation as he opened the message and read its contents.

 **To- Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **From- Akashi Seijiro**

 **I accept you tenacity Tetsuya. In light of this, I am willing to give you another chance. Win the Winter cup and you will be free of the Akashi Family forever if that is really what you want so much. But if you lose then do not expect me to be as kind a second time.**

Tetsuya almost sighed in relief Akashi wasn't going to go on a witch-hunt to get him back but all the same was still not above doing it if he tried to escape a second time if he failed to win the Winter Cup with Serin…. He decided he would tell his brother when they got home. His response to Akashi was brief.

 **To- Akashi**

 **From- Kagami Tetsuya**

 **Very well, I agree.**

With that done he listened to the voicemail from his coach. It wasn't long either, apparently Momoi san had shown up in tears at the Serin Gym and was asking for him. Riko had also added that she would try Kagami next at the end of it.

"Taiga-nii check your phone. Riko-san called me and said she was going to call you next." He told his brother who was now drying his hair blue absently for him with a towel having since finished with his knee.

"Eh? What for?"

"Momoi-san is looking for me and in distress at the Serin gym and I didn't answer when the Riko-san called."

"Oh okay." Taiga agree with a puzzled look but didn't ask for further questions as he pull out his own phone. "Yeah she did call, guess I missed it too."

"Would it be alright if we went back to Serin first? I am worried for Momoi-san."

"That is just fine Tetsuya-kun." Kiyoshi answered cheerily giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, were in no particular hurry since the Tournament got canceled on account of weather." Fukuda added supportively and Furihata nodded his head to show that he felt the same.

"Okay, but I'm having Dad coming to get us when were done there." Taiga said still having a need to be protective of Tetsuya.

"That's fine Taiga-nii" Tetsuya agreed, effortlessly understand his brother's feelings. If that made him feel better then Tetsuya wouldn't deny him it.

 **A/N- Oh my word it has been too long my readers! Thank you so much for your patience! This chapter just wouldn't let me finish it! Astsushi is so hard for me to write! But just to clarify for all of you who might not totally get how Tetsuya's style is, here's a short summery! Basically Tetsuya's basketball is still very team oriented (as one can expect from Tetsuya, he's a team player after all ;) But it is more solo then his phantom playing style was. Yes, he still has his misdirection but it's toned down a bit and his speed and shooting skills are pretty fantastic this time. His style is like the best of Tatsuya's and Taiga's styles but with a dash of misdirection and martial arts mixed in to help compensate for his poor stamina. So yup, I think that's about it! I hope you all are satisfied with his chapter (this one is longer then I typically do). Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Thanks! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Kagami Taiga had wanted to carry his brother the rest of the way back to the Serin gym even though the distance wasn't far at all and the rain had stopped. But Tetsuya wouldn't have it, declaring that it would cause too much attention. Taiga ended up settling for watching the younger sibling very intently the whole way. They all walked into the gym as normally as ever… and then Tetsuya was suddenly tackled by a pink haired, very busty girl.

"Tetsu-kun!" She sobbed into the pale boy's shirt, clinging him to with a vice grip. This also happened to make her very ample chest press against Tetsuya's chest and make the other freshmen, his brother excluded, blush with jealously at the turn of events that Tetsuya remained innocently unaware of.

"Momoi-san… What is wrong? Riko-san said you wanted to talk to me?" He asked her as he gently helped her stand and take the seat that Riko had smartly pulled out for her.

"Oh Tetsu-kun! I think Aomine hates me!" She wailed, bursting into tears again. "I didn't know who else to go to!" Tetsuya at first said nothing, instead leaning over and patted her head comfortingly. She looked up through her tears at him in hope.

"I doubt Aomine-kun could ever really hate you Momoi-san." He told her with warm smile. "What happened?" He asked her just as gently as before.

"Aomine injured his elbow in the match against Ki-kun so I asked the coach to not let him play…."

"So that explains why Aomine didn't play in the Inter-high but I wonder why the other's didn't…" Riko said half to herself as Momoi continued her story.

"But Aomine found out that I had been the one that asked the coach and…"

 _How could you do that to me?! I can't stand you! I don't want to ever see you ugly face again!_

"I know now at least a little bit of how you feel Tetsu-kun…Being hated by a good friend really hurts…" She whispered, tears threatening to spill again. Tetsuya's face grew sad too at her words. But he held his sadness back for Momoi's sake.

"What did you do after he said that?"

"I called him a Ganguro, threw my clipboard at him and then ran here." She answered quietly.

"Did he call after you or try to follow you?"

"Well he did call after me and asked me to wait but I just couldn't…"

"Well then I don't think he really hates you Momoi-san. I'm sure he is just being his usual awkward self about apologizing. I'm sure that if you go talk to him it will work out just fine." He told her with another warm smile and pat on the head.

"Thank you Tetsu-kun… you really are so nice…" She sniffed with a gentle smile of her own and then gave him another hug.

"Someone should walk you home…" Tetsuya began but didn't get to finish.

"Yeah someone should, but it isn't going to be you. We're going home, dad is already on the way here." The older Kagami growled stubbornly.

"That's fine, just as long as Momoi doesn't have to walk home alone." He answered firmly.

"Tetsu-kun is such a gentleman." The pink-haired girl said with a happy giggle. The Serin team could have sworn she was blushing too as they all walked to the school's gates.

"I can walk her home." Izuki offered when they got there.

"Thank you Izuki-kun." She replied in appreciation. But before she walked away she turned to looked pointedly at Tetsuya then bowed deeply to him. "I want to apologize for Aomine's words at our last game, he was in no way justified to say what he did. And don't worry, I won't tell Aomine that you are playing again but I really can't wait to play basketball with you again." She was now wearing a expression of pure happiness and love. "Thank for everything Tetsu-kun." And with that she turned and let Izuki walk her home.

Not a minute or two later Kagami Hirohito pulled up to take his two son's home. Both boy's fell asleep not two minutes into the ride home, Tetsuya snuggled close to his brother, his head laying trustingly on his shoulder.

 _"_ _Where is the damn brat?!" He was shaking in terror, they were close! He clamped hand clamped tightly over his mouth._ Don'tletthemfindmedon'tletthemfindme Bequietbequietbequiet _He chanted to himself forcing himself to be as small as possible, tears falling silently down his cheeks. The closet door was open just enough of for him to see out into the bedroom, he parents room, and see the still, unmoving forms on the floor._

 _"_ _The boss is gonna have our head if we don't kill the kid! Damn idiots just refused to tell us where he was! What a pain!" He heard one of the men curse out-loud._

 _"_ _We gotta go, let's just burn the whole place. If we burn them all and no one will be the wiser."_

 _"_ _Sounds good. Just be fast about it." He could only listen in terror as the men started to pour what he could only assume was alcohol or gasoline around the house and with a loud *fwoosh* the flames engulfed the house, he could feel the heat from them already. He could feel the flames closing around him, growing stronger, burning him!_

"NO!" Tetsuya screamed, jolting awake in terror. _Where was the fire?! Where were his parents?! Where was he?!_ His disoriented and half awake mind panicked. Thankfully not more then a second after his scream Taiga burst into the room, followed shortly by their father, and ran to his brother's side.

"Tetsuya, it's okay! You're okay! It's just me and Dad! You're safe!" Taiga told his brother as comfortingly as possible, trying to sooth the distressed Tetsuya as best he could. Taiga knew what nightmare this was considering Tetsuya's reaction. It was one of the night his parents were murdered. Tetsuya hadn't had it in quite a while, well at least not in Taiga's presence anyway. He pulled the smaller teen into a careful hug, tight enough to comfort but loose enough to not overwhelm. It had always seemed to help before when Tetsuya had first had that dream.

"Tetsu are you alright? Can I get you some water?" Hirohito offered gently as he kneeled down beside the two still hugging boys.

"Hai." The now somewhat calmed boy managed to rasp out, the sound muffled by Taiga's shirt where he had buried his face.

"Alright, I'll go get that then." He said with understanding but slightly sad smile and left the two boys to themselves.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tetsuya shook his head a little. He didn't want to burden Taiga anymore then he already had. "Okay, I won't push… But I still think it would help to talk about it like we did when we were little."

"Please Onii-san, please just tell me I'm safe…" Tetsuya pleaded softly, sadness and fear sneaking into his voice.

"You're safe Tetsuya. You're my brother, and I won't let anyone hurt you." Taiga told him without a moment's hesitation. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes, but only because it is Taiga-nii and Taiga-nii is a terrible lier."

"Yeah I guess you're right about that." Taiga admitted with a throaty chuckle.

"Thank you…" The taller Kagami really couldn't be sure as to what specifically the thank you was for but he knew that his answer would still be the same for every option.

"Of course, I am your brother after all."

 **A/N- Whoops! I ended up such a short chapter! And it's full of fluff and angst but no action! (I am so sorry about that action-lovers!) But never fear my readers! I promise the next chapter will be longer and also have the action you desire! :) Thanks for reading and please leave a review! (Ps: More reviews tends to equal faster updates *hint hint* ;) Again thanks and hope you guys (and gals) liked this chapter! XD**


	19. Chapter 19

The first thing that Kagami Taiga realized when he woke up was that he was warm. As he blinked the sleep from his eyes he spotted the source of the warmth, his brother Tetsuya who was still sleeping silently beside him in the bed. It was then that he remembered the night before and the reason why he was in Tetsuya's room with the smaller boy. Tetsuya had had that old nightmare and out of habit he had stayed to keep Tetsuya company and help keep the rest of the night nightmare-free. For moment he simply looked over at the teal-haired boy. He looked so pale and his hair clung to his forehead, he really had been so scared. Taiga didn't know all the details but he knew that Tetsuya had only lived by his parents determination, love for him and pure luck that night ten years ago. he also knew that, no matter how wrongly, Tetsuya still blamed himself for his parents murder.

"I'll let him sleep longer, I'll ask Tou-san to call in sick for him…" He mused aloud in a whisper.

*CRASH!* _What was that?!_ Taiga raced from the bedroom out into the hall and down into the living room where the noise had come from. He entered the room to the sight of a large pile of blankets, sheets, pillows and a few tipped over chairs in the middle of the room and something or, as Taiga quickly realized, someone struggling to untangle themselves from the mess.

Taiga was debating between laughing hysterically or helping his father get free from whatever it was that he had been trying to create. In the end he decided to go with the one that wouldn't wake his brother. But he couldn't stop a snicker or two as he helped his father escape. "Dad, what the hell are you doing?"

"Language Taiga." Kagami Hirohito scolded with a small frown of disapproval, but it didn't stay. "I am, well was, trying to make one of those blankets forts two boys were always making." The older man explained with a irritated huff as Taiga finally managed to pull him free. "As you saw, it is harder then I thought."

"Why?" Taiga asked in confusion, not entirely sure what had spawned this idea.

"I know you boys have been having a rough time and Tetsu's nightmare last night just brought the message home. You boy's need a day to just be with each other. I thought a blanket fort would be a good start to that."

"But what about school? And our first game of the Winter Cup preliminaries is today too!"

"I already called the school for both of you so don't worry about that." Was the instant reply. Taiga just blinked in surprise. He had been planning to ask their dad to do that anyway for Tetsuya so letting him stay too was just a nice added bonus. He didn't like leaving Tetsuya alone after all that had happened yesterday if he didn't have to. "As for basketball, I know how important that is to you so I called you're coach to let her know that you both still want to play even though you're not going to school today and she said that it should be fine. But Tetsuya, he won't be playing for more then one quarter of the game, less if it looks like he is feeling poorly. I'm counting on you to get him to listen to that Tiger cub."

"I will Dad." He assured him. _I have to._ "You think we could have some pancakes maybe even the chocolate chip ones when I fix the blanket fort? " He asked with most persuasive expression he could manage.

"Okay, but I can't promise they won't get burned." Hirohito said with a deep laugh as he headed into the kitchen.

"I'm sure they'll turn out fine, it is the one thing you can cook well after all Tou-san." Taiga sniped back with a laugh of his own. Once he heard his father clanking around in the kitchen Taiga turned his attention to properly building a blanket fort for himself and his brother.

-x-

Taiga had just finished putting the final touches on the blanket fort when Tetsuya had stumbled out of his room, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, more then likely woken by the racket that their father was still making in the kitchen. Taiga really didn't want to know how much of a mess their parent was making of the kitchen….

"Taiga-nii why is there a blanket fort in our living room?" Tetsuya asked blearily, trying to understand what he was seeing while still half asleep.

"I made it, though it was really Dad's idea. He's letting us have the day off from school and even making us pancakes. But don't worry, we're still going to the game." He assured the shorter boy with a grin.

"It isn't good to skip school Taiga-nii…" The teal-haired Kagami began hesitantly.

"It's just one day." Taiga said with a dismissive wave. "You need it, and to be honest I do too. Come on, I made us a blanket fort." He added with pride, like it made everything better. And in a way it did.

"Yes you did Taiga-nii." Tetsuya answered in monotone but his eyes sparkled with happiness as he gazed at the comfy cave of pillows and blankets. Blanket forts were always a reminder of happiness for the Kagami brothers. Whenever either Tetsuya, Taiga or both had had a particularly bad day, such days had been numerous after Tetsuya's accident, the two of them would spend their time is such forts together watching movies, both American and Japanese, sharing stories and simply taking comfort in each other's company.

Without another word Tetsuya crawled into the cave formed by four chairs holding up a large blanket that was weighted in place by textbooks. The floor of the fort was covered by a thick layer of blankets and pillows which made a small *poof* as Tetsuya collapsed onto them. Taiga silently cheered when he was graced with the signature Tetsuya smile, a smile that could melt people like snowballs in the middle of summer, as he joined his teal-haired brother in the fort.

They had only been in the fort for a few minutes when a certain Alaskan malamute puppy seemed to have woken up as well and now wanted to join them in their fluffy creation. Taiga had froze at the first bark but withheld him fear enough for Tetsuya to collect the dog and let sit as far from Taiga as was possible in the fort. As long as Nigou stayed on Tetsuya's side Taiga would do his best to not pay the dog much mind, and thereby not be frozen by his fear.

"Pancakes are ready boys!" Hirohito called from the kitchen. "You want to eat them in that blanket fort or at the table?"

"Blanket fort!" Both shouted back instantly. Hirohito hearty laugher echoed in the decently sized apartment as he brought the plates to the two boys.

"Obviously the bigger one is for you Tiger cub. I hope they taste good, I even splurged and made them chocolate chips like you two like." The man told them with a beaming smile as he handed off the plates of food to their waiting recipients, currently tucked halfway into the blanket fort. They gave their heartfelt thanks and dug into the delicious looking chocolate pancakes, a total treat. And as they ate Tetsuya was carful to keep the inquisitive Nigou away from the food that could possibly make the pup sick. "You boys have fun. I'll be in my office so if you need anything just shout, I'm leaving the door open." He told them as he ruffled both of their hair fondly before leaving the room.

And fun they did have. But after the pancakes had been finished off, the empty, dirty plates set safely outside the fort, Nigou long since fallen asleep and having just finished their second film Taiga decided that there was something he needed to get off his chest.

"Tetsuya?" Taiga began hesitantly.

"Yes, Taiga-nii?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday… I should have noticed you were pushing yourself. And me and Tatsuya being so stubborn and one-minded that you-"

"Baka-nii-san." Tetsuya cut in bluntly. "It was my choice to play and push myself too much just like you both chose to play the match even thought it would have been your last. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself."

"Okay Tetsuya, so it was your choice." Taiga admitted. "But you're my brother and I can't help but feel like I failed you when you had to almost collapse for me to notice that you were not doing well…"

"Taiga-nii is not responsible for my choices. Now, can we let this go with the decision that it was in the past and isn't needed anymore, for any of us?"

"Alright Tetsuya, no more. That subject of conversation is dead as of now." Taiga said throwing his hands in the air lightly, careful to not knock over his delicate creation that they were still occupying.

"Good." Tetsuya said with small nod and equally small smile. With the problem settled Taiga reached his hand towards the laptop to switch out the movie disks but he didn't get that far. The doorbell sounded in the apartment.

"I'll get it!" Hirohito called out and the Kagami brothers both peaked their heads out of their fort to watch their father head for the front door.

They couldn't really see who it was that had come knocking but it was Tetsuya who recognized the voice that drifted into the apartment from the doorway.

"Kise-kun is here…" Tetsuya said with scarcely noticeable surprise.

"That blonde idiot is here?! Why?" Taiga growled. He didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Boys, you have a visitor!" Hirohito announced as he lead the blonde model of Generation of Miracles into the living room. "I think you both should hear him out, okay?" He said with a cryptic wink before leaving the three teens to themselves.

"Hi Kagamichii and Kagami! I was in the area and thought I should come by!" Kise said with a dazzling smile that fooled neither of the boys.

"Kise-kun how did you get our address?" Tetsuya asked with a sigh.

"Oh that's easy! I got it from Momochii! She said said you might need some cheering up, so here I am! What is that thing? It looks so comfy!" Kise added looking very intrigued by the blanket fort.

"She sent YOU?" Taiga asked sounding very much like he didn't believe that for a second.

"Oh no she didn't, but she did say that when I called her. You see, I wanted to ask Kagamichii a very important request." Kise explained cryptically.

'What did you want to ask me Kise-kun?"

"Tetsuya, you don't have to answer him after just barged in here unannounced!" Taiga argued.

"Your dad let me in I'll have you know!" Kise objected with as sniff of objection but was quick to move on. "What I wanted to ask is… Kagamichii please be my instructor!" The blonde shouted suddenly, bowing deeply at the waist to the small teal-haired boy.

Now Taiga was down right confused. Where the heck had that come from?! Tetsuya seemed to be puzzled by the request too.

"Why do you want me to be your instructor Kise-kun? I have only just begun to recover my basketball skills and even if I did I don't think they are quite on par with your own…"

"I know it sounds weird but ever since you played me, even if it was for a brief moment, like Basketball could be fun… I mean really fun." Kise answered softly almost sheepishly as he straightened himself upward. "And then when I saw that you couldn't play but still seemed to love basketball I decided that I needed a instructor on how to enjoy basketball… I sound so weird don't I…" The blonde said with a humorless chuckle.

"Yes Kise-kun does sound weird."

"Hidoi!"

"But Kise-kun also sounds sincere. In this case I would be honored to be your instructor Kise-kun." Tetsuya answered with a nod to Kise who somehow managed to make his bright smile even brighter, and this time if felt real.

"Thank you Kagamichii-sensei!"

"Hey! Idiot! What are you trying to do?!" Taiga roared in panic when the blonde suddenly moved try and fit in the fort that was only meant to fit two people. Needless to say the fort promptly collapsed in on itself. "You moron!" The large red-head berated Kise who was now hugging the younger Kagami shamelessly in the middle of the mess that had once been the carefully constructed blanket fort.

"I just wanted to give Kagamichii-sensei a hug!" He whined petulantly.

"And destroyed the blanket fort in the process!"

"So that's what it's called…" Kise commented absently, clearly not feeling guilt about the destruction he had just caused. "

"Just let him go already idiot!" Taiga snapped back, forcibly pulling Tetsuya from Kise's grasp by his shirt collar.

"Let me go Taiga-nii, I am not a object." Tetsuya said and without hesitation sent a pointed hand jab at his sibling's side.

"Ow! Really Tetsuya?!"

"Yes really Taiga-nii."

"Why you-"

"Haha! You two are great!" Kise laughed loudly making Taiga growled at him threateningly. "I guess, I this is my cue to leave! Bye!" The blonde said with a grin as he stood up.

"That's right! Just go already!"

"Don't worry I'm coming to watch your matches for the preliminaries so I'll see you then!" Kise shouted back with a snicker as he beat a hasty retreat out the front door. He only just managed to dodge the textbook that Taiga had thrown at him after the words had left his mouth.

"Geez… Are you sure you should have agreed to that blonde? I'll probably never leave you alone now." Taiga commented once the blonde was gone.

"I didn't think of that…This could become irritating. " Tetsuya replied in his usual monotone. Nigou barked as if to agree with his owner.

"Ugh… Tetsuya…" Taiga said with a groan and let him his face fall into his hands in defeat. Sometimes his brother was just too much for him.

-x-

"Alright! Everyone get it? Lets do this!" The coach of the Serin, Riko, cheered to her team. They were all currently gathered in the locker rooms just before their first game of the Winter Cup Preliminaries.

""Right!" Was the cohesive response and they all walked out to meet their opponent, Josei High. Though the two previously injured players for Serin seemed to be in blissfully happy dazes as they all moved onto the court.

"Kiyoshi, Tetsuya-kun… Are you two going to be okay?" Izuki asked, slightly worried as he watch the two players.

"It's just been so long since I got to play in a official match, I can't help it." Kiyoshi said with a expression that was ridiculously happy.

"I feel the same." Tetsuya added with a much more subtle, but by not means less, happy expression.

"I say good for them! Let's just win this match already!" Taiga said with a smirk and the Serin team lined up to face Josei High's team.

The minute the whistle was blown and the ball tossed Taiga had it in his hands and moved to run down the court with it, only to find himself being double-teamed right away. Josei wasn't taking any chances.

"Pay attention Kagami!" Hyuuga shouted loudly.

"I know that!" But in his moment of distraction one of the Josei players that were marking him struck at him making him lose his grasp in the ball but before it could go out of bounds a small pale hand struck the ball sending straight into Hyuuga's hands for a near perfect three-pointer. Kagami Tetsuya was back on the basketball court after a very long absence.

"What the heck! What is going on?!" The Josei captain exclaimed in shock, could have swore they the number 11 player had been on the other side of the court just a moment ago. "How did he moving that fast?!" The Josei player that had been meant to mark Tetsuya said with wide eyes.

"Nice one Tetsuya!" Taiga cheered offering his fist which this time Tetsuya met with a joyous excited expression.

"I am only just getting started Taiga-nii."

"Good to hear!"

 **A/N- I am so sorry! I totally meant for more action this chapter but I got super inspired by another fan fiction (Yes, for all who have read it, I heavily used the Knb fanfic 'Come Morning Light' by Laura of Maychoria in the first part of this chapter. It is a amazing story I highly recommend it!) And I fell in love with the idea of Tetsu being Kise's sensei so I just had to put that in too... and well it just out spiraled from there... lol.I was able to fit a bit of action in and hopefully that will be enough to keep you all coming back for more! ;) But to all you poor people that never got to enjoy the wonderfulness that is a blanket/pillow forts I implore you, MAKE ONE! I swear it is well worth the effort! :) Oh, and please leave a review! I love reviews! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
